


"Just came in for a hyperdrive, now a whole dragon's after us!"

by Kazulret



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Krayt Dragon Anakin, M/M, Obi-Wan didn't sign up for this, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, in the sense that he's not a child even in Krayt Dragon years, older anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazulret/pseuds/Kazulret
Summary: After landing on a desert planet literally in the middle of nowhere, Obi-Wan didn't really expect for it to get any worse. Yet somehow, he managed to attract a Force-sensitive Krayt Dragon to them, oh joy.[Alternatively, in which at the start of TPM, the crashed team from Naboo gets a large beast as a stowaway. Obi-Wan is not amused.]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 274
Kudos: 862
Collections: Star Wars, Suggested Good Reads





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> I typically write my stuff on ff.net (and still do aslkdj), but since I finally manned up and made an AO3 account, I wanted to try and post something here! Admittedly I feel very shy about this, mostly because the Star Wars audience in AO3 is really different compared to ff.net ^^’ so if it’s ok with you, please be patient with me, even if the premise of this may seem a little strange (bows) 
> 
> Please note that it’s been literally forever since I’ve seen the prequels, so I don’t remember everything in exact detail. As such I’m takin’ a few liberties here and there. I hope you enjoy~
> 
> (Title is inspired from that one line Wade said in Markiplier's video of We Need to Go Deeper, which I replay constantly whenever I'm doing anything Artsy™)

Even now, after nearly thirteen years of training, Obi-Wan never understood how Qui-Gon found these creatures.

When first starting out, Obi-Wan had been uncomfortable at best and downright disgusted at worst. He didn't dare complain at first, even when his Master dumped that Wosk Worm on him from their mission in Wiloska. Qui-Gon even dared to _smile_ at him when the worm spat out a blob of mucus at Obi-Wan's face, merely explaining that it was it's "natural defense mechanism" and that Obi-Wan needed to understand the value of "the life which surrounds them."

Obi-Wan might've kept some of the mucus in a jar and smeared it over his Master's boots two weeks later, but that hardly counts as him being _spiteful_ or _annoyed_. Jedi don't do that. Though it seemed Qui-Gon was too amused by it to even try and punish him for it. ("I'll simply tell the story to everyone we meet Padawan. I think that's punishment enough, yes?")

Eventually, he realized the childishness of the act, and despite the lingering embarrassment, resolved to perform better as a Jedi.

Doesn't mean he still likes Qui-Gon's 'pathetic life forms' though.

This time in Tatooine, Obi-Wan had hoped that there wouldn't be any incident. Sure, they essentially crash-landed on a nearly uninhabitable desert planet, but if his Master could find a working hyperdrive, they can be on their way.

How wrong he was.

"Fly lower." He said, watching as the mysterious assailant fought against his Master. Qui-Gon seemed to be doing fine, but from his vantage point, Obi-Wan can tell that he was tiring, especially when considering the other fighter's dark Force signature. It reeked of hatred and violence, and if they didn't get down there fast enough, his Master might lose even more ground.

The pilots finally managed to get close enough. Running to the opening ramp, Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon tried to shift his saber, deflecting the attacker in hopes of force-jumping onto the ship. The fighter however, seemed to have noticed this and instead is swinging harder, forcing the Jedi back.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened at seeing his Master's stance start to falter. He cried out, "Master…!"

And suddenly, the sand below them started to shift.

Obi-Wan saw the attacker struggling, the already unstable sands shaking his balance. Looking back at Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan pushed in their training bond for him to _jump_ _Master, while he's distracted!_

But Qui-Gon wasn't looking at him.

Obi-Wan paused in confusion. _Master?_

It was only then that Obi-Wan noticed that the sands were still moving. No, they were shifting away, almost as if-

With a mighty roar, a giant creature erupted from the sandy dunes, shaking the winds with its cry. The sheer power of its entrance pushed both Qui-Gon and the attacker far apart, causing the former to land closer to the ship. Obi-Wan couldn't see the assailant. 

"Master!" Obi-Wan cried out. That seemed to snap Qui-Gon back into motion because he quickly turned and jumped for the ramp. Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed his hand, causing for both men to land on the ground with an 'oof!'.

Obi-Wan quickly got up. "Master, are you alright—"

Qui-Gon quickly cuts him off. "Close the ramp!" He ordered, eyes still staring at the giant monster that appeared. Obi-Wan took a quick glance and gasped.

It was huge, for the lack of a better word. Sporting a brown and black color scheme, its horns and back were striped with blue and yellow marks. Molten gold eyes struck Obi-Wan in a piercing gaze, irises filled with near-predatory intent.

But that wasn't what shocked him.

This creature, somehow, _blazed_ in the Force. Its soul alone was like a supernova, bright and powerful, nearly blinding the Padawan in its greatness. His mind felt utterly overwhelmed. Obi-Wan distantly wondered how he had missed such a commanding presence, especially so close. He could feel it right now, pushing down and holding them in place—

The creature was holding the ship down. Using _the Force._

He couldn't keep his voice from shaking in shocked awe. "Mas-Master—"

"I know Padawan," Qui-Gon grunts, clearly trying to fight against the pressure as he was. "I think we need to—"

Suddenly the ship was lurched back, sending its occupants tumbling about. Obi-Wan could hear that R2 unit screeching in fear before the tumbling body of Captain Panaka came out from the cockpit.

"Master Jedi!" He cried out, "Please tell me you know what's going on?!"

"It's that creature," Qui-Gon replied, sounding calm despite the constant rocking of the ship. "it's using the Force to hold the ship down."

The poor Captain panicked even more. "That thing can use the Force?!"

"It appears so."

"Well, then how do we stop it?!"

Obi-Wan took a moment to glance back again. The Force had also prevented the ship ramp from closing up, so they could still see the creature. Its eyes have turned to mere slits, gaze clearly focused on dragging the ship back down. Another wave of power caused for Obi-Wan to drop down out of pain, while the walls around them started to creak from the pressure.

_At this rate, we won't even have a ship to use!_

But a hand grabbing his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts. "Padawan." His Master said. "I know that its presence is overwhelming, but I need you to focus." He sent an emotion of calm through their bond, and Obi-Wan finally pushed himself to open his eyes.

"Apologies, Master." He pushed himself up, fighting against the pressure around them.

Qui-Gon sent him a thin smile but nonetheless continued. "We'll need to distract the creature long enough for the pilots to pull us towards the atmosphere. I've already told the Captain to inform them, but actually _stopping_ it will be up to us."

Obi-Wan frowned, "It can hold an entire _ship_ down. How can we be so certain that—"

A flick of amusement from the bond stopped Obi-Wan from continuing. "As always, you think too far ahead Padawan." Qui-Gon's face then turned serious. "We have little choice but to try. Either that, or we'll all be crushed."

Obi-Wan still had his doubts, but he tried to taper them down in face with his Master's decision. Qui-Gon may not always have the best judgment, always preferring to follow "the instinct of the Force" than anything else, but despite it all, Obi-Wan trusts him. Both as his Padawan and as a person he respects.

He sighs and nods. 

Qui-Gon gave a bigger smile at his acceptance. "The beast can obviously use the Force, and quite strongly at that," Qui-Gon explained. "if we can find some way to break its concentration, then we may have our window of escape."

"Break its concentration? Through the Force?"

"I'm sure that under the power of a trained Jedi Padawan and his Master, it should be possible." Qui-Gon sent another smile his way, though this one felt more like a smirk instead. "Have more faith in yourself, Obi-Wan. You'd make for a fine Jedi yet."

Obi-Wan let out another sigh but acquiesced. He closed his eyes and tried to center his focus, allowing himself to melt into the Force.

He could feel the others' lives surrounding them, his Master, and the dragon-like beast being the brightest. He can see the tendril of their Master-Padawan Training Bond as well, keeping them both grounded against the threat.

Seeing the creature in this way was so _much._ If Obi-Wan thought that it was strong before, it barely compares to seeing it _now,_ where its power was akin to a burning sun. It pulsed and moved, literally _twisting_ the Force to its whim. And now, after noticing the presence of two Jedi, that power was coming straight towards them…!

 _Hold your ground!_ His Master's voice reverberated, though it was barely audible against the might of the Force against them. _Just a few more seconds—_

_mine mine Mine MINE THE LITTLE ONEIS **MINE—** _

All of a sudden, the Force which had surrounded them exploded.

And Obi-Wan saw—

_The beast, lying down in its cave, isolated and alone—_

_Then a sense, or a feeling. It-_ he _doesn't know, but it's important, so vital that he must go now—_

 _A large thing, silver and shiny, now lies in his territory. He bristles as his temper rises, but then he could feel it, the_ sense, _it pushes him there—_

 _The creatures fought above him before falling away at his might. They will not stop him, cannot stop him, and whatever this_ sense _is, he will find it find it_ find _it—_

_It's in—_

_The child?_

_But it's so… small. Surely it couldn't be what called him here—_

_Oh,_ oh.

_The small one, and its tall kin—_

_They're just like him_ _—!_

The realization was the last thing Obi-Wan saw before he blacked out. 

“…adawan… Padawan…”

“… he’ll…ok?”

"Yes… dazed…the Force must've…"

"Master Jinn, it looks like-"

_Hello there!_

Obi-Wan was finally pulled back to consciousness at the exclamation, letting out a very un-Jedi-like squawk of alarm before nearly falling off the bed. Fortunately, strong arms managed to catch him in time to push him back on the bed.

He looked up and noticed said arms connected to Qui-Gon. "Well, good to see you back, my dear Padawan." He said, smiling all the while.

Obi-Wan tried to reply back, but a quick pang in his head stopped him from doing so. Instead, he crossed his arms and raised a brow, hoping to get his message across.

Of course, Qui-Gon liked to make sure. "I'm sure that you're wondering as to what happened." Or maybe he wants to mess with him, Obi-Wan could never be too sure.

_Oh, no need to feel so down, Little One! I think you handled yourself quite well._

Obi-Wan yelped again _(yet another_ undignified _sound, truly uncivilized)_ before looking around the room. It was only then that he noticed the 'handmaiden' Padme, standing across from him. Despite appearing to be amused by his reactions, he could see the worry in her eyes. "Are you alright, Master Kenobi?" She asked.

"No need to worry, Miss Padme," He reassured her, even though his head was spinning. "I am feeling a little bit dazed, but I'll be alright."

Qui-Gon sighed at the end of his sentence. "That's what I feared, Padawan."

Padme looked at him in concern. "What? What do you mean?"

His Master shifted so that he would be standing level with Obi-Wan, his eyes sharp as he spoke. "Obi-Wan, exactly how much do you remember when we were on Tatooine?"

Obi-Wan felt his brow crinkle in confusion. Remember? Well… "You were fighting someone. Someone who was well-adapted towards lightsaber combat."

Qui-Gon grimaced at the reminder. "Yet another thing we must handle… But yes, continue."

"I then noticed that you were being pushed back, so I urged the pilots to fly us closer so that you can jump onto the ramp."

Qui-Gon nods.

"But then, that creature appeared."

He suddenly felt a feeling of alarm appear in the Force, and he turned to see Padme grimacing as well. Honestly, Obi-Wan couldn't agree more.

Taking a breath, he went on. "The creature pushed you both back, and I urged you to move while the attacker was distracted. But then it began to use the Force…"

_Ah, is that what you call it? The Force?_

Obi-Wan was no less prepared for it than he was the first two times, but he was able to stop himself from outwardly jolting. From what he could tell, the voice was using the Force to speak to him, or at least his mind, since Qui-Gon didn't seem to notice anything. Having nothing left to lose, he tentatively asked. _What-Who are_ you?

 _Haha, wouldn't you like to know?_ The voice replied, sounding downright smug. _Maybe they'll let me tell you, but for now, you might wanna finish. Your 'Master' is looking mightily suspicious, and the female looks like she'll get a heart attack if you don't respond._

Obi-Wan blinked and saw Qui-Gon staring at him, a sense of confusion slipping into their bond. Padme wasn't even trying to hide her worry now, her anxiety for Obi-Wan's well-being pulsing through the Force. It was rather sweet of her, considering her initial thoughts on the Jedi, but all it's doing for him now is giving him an even bigger headache.

"Ah, sorry, I got lost in thought for a moment," Obi-Wan said, hoping to wave it all off. "but yes, the creature began to use the Force, and the ship couldn't move."

"And then?"

Obi-Wan frowned. He remembered what happened next, but a part of him wasn't so sure if it was real. He decided to go for honesty. "We agreed on a plan to use the Force in hopes of distracting the creature long enough for the ship to pull itself out of Tatooine. However, when we did, I saw a few images of the beast itself."

"A Force vision, perhaps?" Qui-Gon supplied, but not even he seemed sure of his query.

"…No, it wasn't." It definitely didn't _feel_ like a Force vision, even though Obi-Wan only had a few in his twenty-five years of life. "I think it was some kind of… image projection? I'm not so sure, Master. I've never felt anything quite like it before."

Qui-Gon's face then became grave.

_Looks like bad news, Little One._

Obi-Wan automatically braced himself for the answer.

He could see that Qui-Gon is considering his words carefully, picking out and changing them to help soften whatever he was going to say. And, to his surprise, Padme seemed to be doing the same. Was the situation that bad? "Master?"

After a moment of silence, Padme spoke first. "Master Kenobi, when you went unconscious, the beast stopped holding the ship. As such, we were able to go into orbit and eventually out of Tatooine."

Obi-Wan nodded, completely confused but trying his best to go along with it.

"However…" She trailed off. She then made a gesture for Qui-Gon to carry out the story.

He could feel that his Master wanted to roll his eyes, but the elder kept his face impassive. "The beast then used the Force to speak to me."

Obi-Wan was shocked. "It spoke to you through the Force?"

"Yes. Clearly, this beast was no ordinary creature, especially in its capabilities of using the Force."

_My, this 'Master' did not speak so highly of me when we first met. I feel rather touched!_

Obi-Wan made a mental shooing image in his head, even though he faintly registered that he now knew the voice's identity. Qui-Gon didn't notice this little charade and said, "He said that he had no ill intentions towards us, and that 'something' prompted him to come here."

Obi-Wan leaned in closer, raising is brow again.

"And that something… is you, Padawan."

… That wasn't what he expected.

"…So what did you do?" He asked. _Why do I have the feeling that I won't like this answer?_

"Master Jinn and the beast struck a deal." Padme's voice was light, but her face clearly showed her feelings on the matter. "It threatened to destroy the starship if he didn't."

Obi-Wan's face began to pale. Padme said that they managed to get into orbit, so they're now on their way to Coruscant, as planned. And if the ship is flying…

"… He's in here with us, isn't he?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon said with finality. "He had cramped himself in the lower deck."

"And now, he's waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kinda long A/N ahead cause I like to explain things and I’m a shook little sap. If you wanna read ahead, be my guest!)
> 
> W-Wow. Just, wow.
> 
> I’m gonna say it right now, out of ALL the fandoms that I’ve been a part of, this one has to be one of the most engaging ones that I’ve ever been in. Like in only 6 hours at least ten of you guys left really sweet comments? More than 50 kudos?? And more than 15 bookmarks?? And by now there’s so much more??? 
> 
> I’m just, really blown away. So much so that I screamed at my friend ‘cause I was so SHOOK, and that I had to actually leave AO3 for a moment because I felt so overwhelmed. In a good way of course, because I’m so very happy that so many people like this!! Honestly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you all!! 
> 
> Some have asked about the concept and where I got this idea, and honestly it came out of nowhere. I was just thirsty for possessive ani w/ Obikin thrown in, and then I remembered that Krayt Dragons are a Thing™ XD But then when I was asked, it reminded me of one of the first Obikin fics I ever read when I was very new (and still kinda am ASLKDJ) to the Star Wars fandom, which also had Krayt Dragons and possessive ani! But unless I wasn't thorough, the fic's been deleted :,) So yea maybe I accidentally projected my longing for that fic here at some point??? ASLKDJ who knows, but if you wanted to know that, now you do :P 
> 
> Now with so many of you on-board I wanna write this out the best I can, hopefully you all will like it too!! Please enjoy~

Padme had been absolutely against the idea of him visiting down here (“Master Jinn. Surely this is unwise!”), but Qui-Gon was adamant that they get through this as fast as possible. (“You and I both know, Miss. Padme: the only reason the beast cooperated with us was that he wanted to talk to Padawan Kenobi. And if we can settle this peacefully, we shall. Preferably before we reach Coruscant and face the Jedi Council.”) However, Qui-Gon had warned for Obi-Wan to be on his guard because, in the end, they still didn’t know what the creature truly wanted.

Obi-Wan himself wasn’t so sure what to think. The answer to the beast’s wishes was, from an objective perspective, rather clear. But What’s so interesting about _him?_ He may be a Jedi and a Senior Padawan, yes, but that was all he was. He was Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Padawan and (hopefully) future Jedi Knight, who lived by the Jedi Code and served the Republic. Nothing more.

Just as he reached the doors, he looked down. _And yet, that dragon saw something in me._

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the double blast doors, gesturing for them to open.

The Queen’s Nubian Starship, despite its large-looking exterior, was actually rather small. It made sense, considering it was made to escort Her Royal Highness and her entourage. As such, there would be little need for any kind of large-scale storage hangar. Though considering her, ahem, _extreme attire_ , Obi-Wan was inclined to believe otherwise.

What constituted as the ‘lower deck’ was actually the meeting room, generally used for any kind of transmissions that the Queen had to receive. But now that all the furniture has been moved away, all the place has is a bare circular table…

And a dragon curling around it.

Being up close allowed for Obi-Wan to see all the details he had missed. Everything, from the faint scars on its body (an unusually large one rested near its eye) to the horns that were shifted downwards to make room. It was giant, and really, it shouldn’t have managed to fit down here at all.

_Oh, but what can I say? I live to defy expectations._

Obi-Wan hissed at hearing the voice again. How is it even doing that? Through the Force?

_I believe so, Little One. After all, wasn’t that what your ‘Master’ said?_

Looking back down, he was met with amused yellow eyes, the beast’s mouth curling up as if to smile. Obi-Wan bristled but held back with a sigh. Regardless of his feelings towards this big brute, there was no reason for him to treat it ( _him)_ rudely, especially since he has yet to do any harm. “Apologies,” He started, “Today has been... very unexpected, is all.”

The dragon (because now that Obi-Wan really thought about it, he was more of a dragon than anything) let out a huff, amusement now trickling through the Force. _can imagine. Not many passes through my territory, Little One. Even those desert nomads know to stay away._ The beast then moved so that his head rested on the table, his golden gaze now at eye-level with Obi-Wan’s stormy blues. _But enough about them!_ _I’m here for something_ far _more interesting._

At the dragon’s words, the Force around them suddenly shifts. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened at the blast of pure emotion directed at him, excitement and curiosity being the most prominent. Obi-Wan was sure that he would’ve collapsed from the onslaught if he wasn’t already sitting down, which, he just realized, _when did that happen?_ “What—What do you mean?”

The dragon just gave him a _smirk._ Just what is he playing at— _Why, it’s you, Little One! Did you truly not realize?_

Obi-Wan could only splutter. “Uh, I—”

The beast turned for a moment before continuing excitedly. _Well, to be honest I was planning to tear this shiny thing to shreds. I couldn’t let anyone take you from me, now that I’ve found you._ He then sagged down as if upset. _But then when you reached out to me through your Force thing, I felt the connection you had with these people. If I had killed them, you would surely hate me, and that would be of no help for our newfound relationship._

“I—you wanted to _kill_ them?” Obi-Wan exclaimed, equal parts outraged and shocked. “Why?! They didn’t even do anything to hurt you—”

 _Because they would’ve tried to take you from me!_ The dragon growled, and suddenly the Force surrounding them was tinted in a black-hearted rage. _And I will not tolerate_ anything _hat tries to take you from me!_ ** _NOTHING will take you from me._ **

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and leaned back, and for the first time, he remembered precisely what he was talking to. This creature, despite his sentience, was still a _beast—_ one that was designed to destroy all that stood in its way. As an involuntary shiver went through his spine, Obi-Wan let out a soft whimper, the anger pulsing from the creature passing through him in waves.

That, somehow, managed to bring the dragon back to his senses. Hearing a distressed snarl, Obi-Wan waited until the pressure around him started to lift. Though it was only when the anger disappeared that he dared to open his eyes.

The dragon’s position had changed. While initially circling around the room, most of his upper half was now far closer, his snout only a meter or two from Obi-Wan’s own face. The bright yellow eyes which held so much snark was now looking at him in apology, the dragon’s entire stance now muted and withdrawn.

 _I’m terribly sorry, Little One._ He crooned. Being so close, Obi-Wan could hear a soft rumble emit from the dragon’s throat. And despite his mixed-up feelings, the Padawan’s shoulders slowly relaxed. _I-I didn’t mean to hurt you, though things tend to happen when I get… emotional._

“It’s…” Fine? Honestly, nothing about this situation felt _fine_ at all. First, there was that attacker that Qui-Gon faced, and now there’s a giant beast that wants to keep him for its own. _And to think we only came here for engine parts. Tch, the Outer Rim truly is a land of surprises._ Qui-Gon had complained that Obi-Wan’s humor had always chimed in at inopportune moments, but what else could he say when he’s faced with... this?

The beast crooned again, and while it sounded far more cheerful, there was no hint of the previous cheekiness that he once possessed. It almost seemed more genuine, more real. _Well, I certainly hope that I’ve been one of the more ‘pleasant’ surprises out here._

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but chuckle. “Maybe, though that can easily be left for debate.”

 _Why, the absolute nerve!_ The dragon moved its paw near its chest, acting offended. _I have you know that I have been an_ angel _on this voyage of yours. In fact, I have barely left a mark in this very cave!_ And with that, the beast purposefully swung his tail around, leaving a small dent on the room’s walls.

Obi-Wan released an all-out laugh, shaking his head in mock dismay. A part of him was still a little stunned because they literally went from talking about potential murder to leaving dents on the Queen’s Starship. It shouldn’t have been all that amusing really, but there was something about this beast that was... oddly charming. _And Qui-Gon tells me that I bring the females around._

_I’m quite sure you do, Little One._ The dragon snarks. _You are quite the catch, and it appears that I would have some competition…_

There was something in the beast’s words that Obi-Wan couldn’t really decipher, but he quickly pushed it aside. Something’s telling him that following that route would bring out an entirely new set of things that he was not equipped to deal with.

Instead, he replied with an “Oh, I’m not all that special. I’m sure that the Padawan haircut was designed to advise against such relationships with a Jedi.” After finishing his sentence, he gave his own braid a quick tug.

The beast, to his curiosity, did not respond immediately. Instead, his head turned downwards, his snout suddenly _much_ closer to Obi-Wan’s chest.

_And yet you are one of the most beautiful angels I had ever seen._

Obi-Wan gaped. Or at least tried to, but he was too busy stopping the blush from rising into his cheeks to respond. Star’s End, he could feel the heat on his ears. _Very smooth, Kenobi, very smooth._

The dragon, the complete prick, clearly knew that his words hit their mark if that smirk said anything. 

He coughed a very-much-not-fake cough and tried to ask instead. “So, how did a dragon know what an angel is?”

The smirk only widened at his blatant attempt to redirect the conversation, but the beast seemed to have pitied him since he went along with it. _You are not the first group to have crashed in my deserts. One particular pair talked about these ‘angels’, creatures that could only be found on something called a ‘moons of Iego’. Coming from the stars, I imagine you would understand them far better than I would._

“Perhaps.” Obi-Wan responded.

They had a bout of silence, and while it was content, both parties were unsure how to advance. It was finally broken by the beast, who’s Force presence blinked in shock. _Oh, I almost forgot! I haven’t even asked for your name, Little One._

“Huh? Oh!” How embarrassing! He completely forgot that he’s been referring to the creature as ‘dragon’ or ‘beast’ throughout their entire conversation. It was terribly impolite and unbefitting of a Jedi, regardless of their circumstances. Obi-Wan tried to rectify this by standing up and doing a bow. “My sincerest apologies. My name is Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi…_ The dragon muttered, his mouth moving as if to test out the name, despite only being able to say it through the Force. A stream of power swept through Obi-Wan, swishing against his shields at the mention of his name in the beast’s voice. In his mind, Obi-Wan shuddered.

“Um, what about you? What should we call you?”

The dragon hums for a moment, his Force presence buzzing in thought. _Many had called my kin as ‘The Krayt’, but the desert nomads had a particular name for me. And while I do not understand its meaning, it has a lovely ring to it._

“Alright, then may I know…?”

 _Anakin._ The dragon smirks. _Just for you, my name is Anakin._

When they were only half an hour Standard away from Coruscant, Obi-Wan had to consciously make sure that his shields were in place.

After his chat with the dragon _(Anakin, you have his name now),_ Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had to contact the Council to ensure that their arrival could be discreet. Well, as discreet as one could be when they’re protecting the Queen of Naboo from the Trade Federation’s grasp.

“Trust me Masters, it would be much better for you all to see him with your own eyes.” Qui-Gon said, looking at the flickering holograms of Master Yoda and Master Windu. It wasn’t rare for Qui-Gon to _not_ explain what was going on, but the grave tone that his Master used had set the Padawan on edge. If Q _ui-Gon_ is taking to their new ‘guest’ with such caution, then clearly he should be more careful too, right?

_And yet other than being a prick, Anakin didn’t try to hurt anyone. None of the passengers, or even you._

Master Yoda hummed a familiar tone, one that signified neither approval nor disappointment. “Understand this, we do. Send the Queen to meet the Senate, you shall, but fully disembark in the Jedi Temple, you will.”

“We’ll make sure that there are no lingering Jedi about when you both land.” Master Windu added, his voice stern.

Both Padawan and Master bowed as the transmission cut out.

Qui-Gon let out a sigh, though it was hard to tell if it was of relief or stress. “We’ve seemed to have found ourselves in yet another conundrum, my dear Padawan.”

Obi-Wan, happy to finally see something familiar, simply nodded. “Well Master, your reputation precedes you.” He replied, crossing his arms in his typical fashion.

Qui-Gon’s smile at his snark disappeared as fast as it came. Obi-Wan’s face turned concerned at his Master’s behavior, though upon noticing Qui-Gon quickly shook his head. “No need to worry Obi-Wan. I’m simply just…”

“Worried?” Obi-Wan finished, this time flashing one of his classic cheeky smiles. He and Qui-Gon had a rough start during their early years, but it doesn’t mean that neither learned how to humor each other. Looking back, Obi-Wan could understand why Yoda wanted them to pair up: his adherence towards the Jedi Code was a perfect way to balance out his Master’s impulsiveness. They made for quite a good team.

Qui-Gon had quickly caught on and seemed to think twice for flicking his Padawan in the forehead. “Perhaps.” He responded readily, the smile once again returning on his face. Though when he looked out towards the vastness of space, it dimmed. Obi-Wan frowned.

“What’s wrong Master?”

“… I do not like the way he speaks of you Padawan.” Qui-Gon admits, his voice turning soft. “With what you told me, it almost sounds as if he sees you as a possession, instead of another living being.”

Obi-Wan looked down, feeling apprehensive. It’s wasn’t like his Master’s doubts were entirely wrong. “Well, we must remember that Vader lived in an Outer Rim planet, deep in its wastelands. And despite his intelligence, he is clearly some kind of apex predator. Such an upbringing is bound to make him see things in a ‘give-and-take’ perspective.”

‘Vader’ was a nickname that Obi-Wan made up on the spot when he explained what happened between them to Padme and Qui-Gon. He may be a little dense, but he wasn’t deaf. Anakin clearly intended for his name to be exclusive to Obi-Wan. For now, at least.

Qui-Gon nodded, but his eyes showed that he wasn’t entirely convinced. “Regardless I do hope that things will go smoothly.”

He’s clearly trying to give Anakin the benefit of the doubt, which, to be honest, was the best that Obi-Wan could hope for. Even _he_ wasn’t so sure if Anakin could be entirely trusted, but for as long as nothing terrible happens, they should be alright.

_Hmmm, such caution is understandable and definitely warranted, my Little Obi. You would work quite well in the Wastes, hahaha!_

Obi-Wan sent a flick to Anakin through the Force, both for his comment and the nickname. He tried to not let his smile show.

A knock from the door revealed one Captain Panaka, who asked. “Apologies, Master Jedi, but are you done with your transmission?”

Qui-Gon nodded. “Yes, we’re done. How much longer until we drop out of hyperspace?”

“Not too long now, we estimate around twenty minutes. I suggest for you both to buckle up in case something else would happen.” 

Apparently, Anakin’s little tail-banging episode from before could be heard all across the ship, and the poor Captain had been at his wit’s end. Nodding at him, both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed him to the main hall, where they can sit until they land.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh. _Well, as Master likes to put it, there’s no time like the present._

Ah, finally, he was going to be free! What joy!

His Little One, his _Obi-Wan_ had told him that they were going to land on something called a _planet._ Apparently his home in the Wastes was on a planet called _Tatooine,_ and that they were on a _Starship_ to get to another planet called _Coruscant._

(Though Obi-Wan had also called the Shiny Thing a _ship,_ which is confusing because why add ‘Star’ when _ship_ is so much easier to say? Oh, these little creatures…) 

Many years ago, when he was a wee fledgling, he would look up to the stars and imagine what it would be like to join them. To be so far from this hot and dusty world and into the unknown. Honestly, such a thought may seem scary, but to an adventurer like Anakin, who had dug and dove all across the Wastes, it sounded terribly fun.

_And now, my Little One and I will get to see them for ourselves!_

Anakin doesn’t care what anyone else would say, he and his Little One were _destined_ to be together. Connected through the very Force itself (Something that Anakin understood as clearly as the Tatooine skies), they were set to be two halves of a whole. Just like the Two Suns, they can never be apart.

He will not let it.

The circular _Doors_ opened and revealed the Tall One, the ‘Master’ to his Little One. What was his name again? Kai-Gone, or something? Oh, what was it— Oh yes, Qui-Gon! That’s it.

‘Master’ was also a new word to Anakin, one that seemed to mean differently than what the creatures Beyond The Wastes would say. At least, that’s what Anakin felt. He had vaguely heard such words before, uttered in terror or fear as bigger, badder creatures preyed on smaller, weaker ones. It distressed him when he had first heard it, but then the Tall One was quick to reassure him that it meant differently to them, to the _Jedi,_ as they were called.

Admittedly Anakin was quite jealous that this Tall One could so easily join his Little One wherever he went, but after a while, he became grateful for it. The Tall Qui-Gon has a familial bond with the Little Obi-Wan, just as how a mother would care for its young. And while they may not be the traditional pair, Anakin can tell that the Tall One has Obi-Wan’s best interests at heart, which was more than enough for him.

Ironically, despite his suspicions, the Tall One was far more trustful than the Female, who kept shooting angry glares his way when he first passed through these Shiny Caves. It was terribly rude, but it wasn’t as if Anakin ever managed to understand females anyway, even those from his own kind.

 _Hello, I hope that you’re doing well._ Qui-Gon said, though unlike Obi-Wan, he spoke through the Force.

Anakin nodded back. _As well as I can be, Tall One. Are we there yet?_

 _Just about._ Was the Jedi’s response. _I’m merely calling you now so that we can prepare. Even with all the discretion, we must still be careful._

Ah, another new word. _Discretion,_ what a funny-sounding thing! Anakin had a rough understanding that he was supposed to be a _secret,_ someone that the other _Jedi_ aren’t supposed to see nor know about. It’s honestly pretty fun, almost like the thrill of the hunt.

He allowed himself to grin, making sure to flash all of his teeth. Once the Qui-Gon had moved aside, Anakin slowly uncurled himself so that he could pass through the _door._ It was a very _just-right_ fit, but after a bit of maneuvering, he managed to get out of the circular cavern. 

Crouching behind the Tall One, Anakin followed him to through another cave, the same one he had to get through to be inside the _Starship._ (Or is it _ship?_ Oh, this is absolutely confusing!)

Unlike last time, his dear Obi-Wan was waiting for him, his passive mouth morphing into a small smile once he noticed them both. And _oh,_ if it didn’t make Anakin swoon. The Force had truly picked such a lovely Little One for him.

Anakin sent out a feeling of happiness as a greeting, but based on the two creatures’ winces, it might’ve been a little too much. Oops. “We’re here,” Obi-Wan said, pointing at the opening ramp. “Master Yoda and Master Windu _—_ two important people within the Jedi Order _—_ are probably waiting for us.” Then, with a smirk, he added. “Try not to snark around too much, alright?” 

Oh, if his Little Obi-Wan asked for _anything_ , Anakin would give it to him, full stop. _Whatever you say, Little One._ He replied, throwing a smile through the Force for good measure.

Maneuvering around the narrow entrance, Anakin steps out to the bright new world that was Coruscant, Tall and Little One in tow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Just for you" bit was inspired from ["Bitter Fruit Made Sweet"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260821/chapters/32890710) , another Obikin fic (tho it's more of Vaderkin/Obi I believe, I haven't finished it yet soo XD) that you might be interested in reading!
> 
> OK this was... oof. First of all again, what happened how did you get so Lo nG AKSSJD i DonT unDErSTAnD, but I hope things don't sound dragged out or filler-y, especially since we have so much to go through in such a short time span.
> 
> ALSO, despite this being a crack au, I try my best not to make everyone too OOC. I think Ani's suffering the most here, which is both a good ('cause ya know, being a Krayt Dragon is hella different from being a slave) and bad thing, 'cause in canon I just remember him being a complete Hot Mess, but as I was writing he felt so?? suave?? Like yea he's still a disaster but he's like a Put Together Disaster??? Idk if that transmitted well, but if he sounds awkward that's probably why pfft 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!! Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you again soon~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up and away we goooo! (flies away)
> 
> Sorry that this came up a little late, I got kinda stuck and wasn't too happy w/ this, but it's here now :D A very big thank you for all the comments and kudos too~! I never expected for this idea to gain so much traction, but I'm glad so many of you enjoy it :)

As expected, Master Yoda and Master Windu were waiting for them in the hangar.

Under the gentle Coruscant sunset, Obi-Wan could see the lines shaping on Master Windu's face, his face set to a look that was sterner than usual. Master Yoda, however, was surprisingly less severe. Instead, his face was one of cautious curiosity: Which, considering who they're going to meet, was probably the best kind of response that Obi-Wan could expect.

He and Qui-Gon stepped forward first, motioning for Anakin to wait. The dragon sent back a distracted 'yes' through the Force, his attention clearly focused on the towering skyscrapers that made up the planet's surface.

 _At least one of us is having fun,_ Obi-Wan thought, and quickly checked his shields to make sure that thought didn't pass to his Master.

"Masters," Obi-Wan said, bowing down in respect. Qui-Gon, of course, only bowed half-way.

"Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi. Arrived safely, you have." Master Yoda replied, doing a bow in return.

"Indeed." Master Windu added. "This is a suspicious move for the Trade Federation, and we plan to send you both out later for further investigation." Finally, the Korun Jedi Master looked up to the long snout of their 'guest'. "And you, would you like to introduce himself?"

_…_

Master Windu raised a brow.

_…_

Qui-Gon looked up in confusion. "Vader…?"

_…_

_Anakin, say something!_ Obi-Wan screeched in increasing panic.

 _Wha-Oh! So sorry!_ The Krayt Dragon's voice rang in the Force, and it was _oud._ All four present Jedi quickly fortified their shields, and Master Yoda actually _cringed_ under its power. Qui-Gon rubbed his head as if to soothe a headache, and Obi-Wan immediately blocked his ears to stop the sudden ringing. 

And of course, the only thing that Master Windu did was made his face even sterner.

Obi-Wan could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes. _What a lovely first impression. I can't imagine how this will turn out._

 _Oh, have a little more faith in me, Little One!_ Anakin huffed, clearly miffed despite his embarrassment.

The dragon focused his gaze onto the two new Jedi below him, taking in their appearance. Obi-Wan could feel a spike of amusement towards Master Yoda ( _This one is so small, and so… shriveled! How did it look like that?_ ) and a sense of unease for Master Windu. ( _This one is clearly far more cautious; I should probably watch my mouth when it's around…_ )

Huh, not as rough of a response as Obi-Wan thought it would be, but it was a start. While not completely necessary, it would be better if both groups had a good first impression of each other.

… Well, maybe there was Master Windu to worry about. But, it's Master Windu, so Anakin could be forgiven for that.

_Ah, so this angry-looking one is called 'Windu'! I will do my best to remember that._

Anakin then stood up properly, his posture large but unassuming. _Hello there, Masters of Jedi!_ He said in a jovial tone, with Obi-Wan noting that he kept his power in check this time. _I am… Vader, and I used to live in the Wastes of— Uh, dear Obi, what was my home called again?_

Obi-Wan internally winced at the look the three Jedi had at 'dear Obi'. "Tatooine." He responds quickly.

 _Ah, yes yes, Tatooine! The Wastes of Tatooine!_ The Krayt bowed, going low enough that his face was at eye level with Qui-Gon and above Obi-Wan's head. _I apologize for not listening earlier, this world is very new to me, as I have never traveled through the stars before._

"Understand this, we do. Your curiosity, unfounded, it is not." Yoda responded. His ears were twitching, though Obi-Wan couldn't tell if it was from exasperation or something else. Hopefully, the latter. "Much to discuss, we do. Your power in the Force, great it is."

Master Windu nodded. "We would normally convene in the Council Chambers, but we will be using one of the private training halls for today." He and Master Yoda then turned around, gesturing for the remaining three to follow. "It'll take us a while, so we should make haste, while there's still time."

Nodding in agreement, the two Jedi and one Krayt Dragon started to walk.

It has only been a few days at most, but Obi-Wan could already feel the nostalgia for the Jedi Temple. Senior Padawans don't get to stay over that often, especially with increasing tensions across the galaxy, but it was nice to finally be home.

To his surprise, it seems that Anakin was taking to the place rather well. The Krayt, despite being a literal fish out of water (or a dragon out of sand,) had been projecting calm and contentment in the Force. Of course, there was the occasional rise of curiosity and awe, especially when they passed through the large windows or a Jedi statue, but overall, his presence has been relatively muted. Perhaps he had more control over his Force power than they had previously thought?

It took passing through a few more interminable corridors before they reached the Training Salles. However, instead of going through the main entrance, Master Windu directed them to a hall connected to several rooms. The furthest one turned out to be their destination, which made sense because its entryway was the only one large enough for Anakin to squeeze through.

( _t's not my fault that your entrances are all so small!_ The Krayt squawked when he noticed Obi-Wan holding back a snicker. Even Qui-Gon let out a small smile, but instead tried to be more useful by helping Anakin inside. Master Windu just raised an eyebrow at their actions.)

Finally, everyone was seated, with the Grandmasters on one side and the Master-Padawan pair at another. Anakin himself was sitting (or was he lounging?) between them both.

"We will now proceed with the meeting." Master Windu said, taking a glance at the Krayt. "First of all, Vader, how much do you know of the Force?"

Anakin cocked his head, face turning thoughtful. _The Tal-Master Qui-Gon told me that it was some kind of energy field? Something about binding and being a part of the galaxy._

Master Windu and Master Yoda nodded in agreement. "Surrounds and binds us, the Force does." The green Jedi Master said. "A Jedi's power, from the Force, it originates."

"Everyone within the Jedi Order has a varying ability when it comes to sensing the Force." Master Windu explained. "However, your own power is beyond any we have ever seen." He then seemed to hold back a sigh, before gesturing back to Anakin. "The sample sent by Master Qui-Gon showed us that you have a Midi-chlorian Count of over twenty thousand, higher than Grandmaster Yoda himself."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. " _What?_ Over twenty thousand?" He had a feeling that Anakin would score higher than an average Jedi, but to go even beyond _Master Yoda_ was nearly unprecedented!

Beside him, Qui-Gon let out a hum of interest. "That is… unexpected."

Master Yoda agreed on Qui-Gon's assessment. "Indeed. Surprising, this is. A Force-sensitive so powerful, never encountered by Jedi." 

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin to see how he was taking it, but the Krayt simply stared at them in utter confusion. _Wait, what? What is this 'Medicorians' thing you're talking about? Is it Force-related? And what's so bad that I have over twenty thousand of them?_ A pause, before a tentative, _Is twenty thousand that large of a number?_

"Agh—yes, Vader, it is." Obi-Wan spluttered. Trust the dragon to not know numbers. "It's 'Midi-clorians'. Having over twenty thousand shows that you have a high potential to connect with the Force."

"Though I suppose we shouldn't be surprised," Qui-Gon admitted, his hand resting on his chin in thought. "no ordinary Force-sensitive would've been able to hold down a starship, much less the _Queen's_ starship."

It was only after Master Windu and Master Yoda stared at them that Obi-Wan remembered them omitting this detail during the call. Oops.

Silence reigned across the room, the two Jedi Grandmasters deep in thought. Obi-Wan sent a flash of concern to Qui-Gon through their bond, to which his Master replied with gentle reassurance. _The Council Members have yet to smite us, my dear Padawan._ His smirking face seemed to say, _we may be in the clear yet._

_Hey, Obi-Wan, may I ask you something?_

Obi-Wan shifted his gaze upwards. _Yes, Vader? What's wrong?_

The dragon took a glance at the still-deep-in-thought Jedi Masters, before deeming it safe to continue. He seems to really be making an effort to lower his 'Force-voice', and the fact that he was _succeeding_ held so many implications to his Force-sensitivity.

_That word that the Tall One calls you, what was it? Padwan?_

_Padawan._ Qui-Gon corrected. _It's another way of saying 'apprentice'. Since Obi-Wan is training under me, he is my apprentice, and therefore, my 'Padawan'._

Obi-Wan's eyes widened at the appearance of their three-way connection. For Jedi to be able to speak so clearly to one another through the Force was considered nearly impossible, yet they were doing it effortlessly. Anakin must be acting as some kind of bridge between them. _Amazing, truly amazing,_ he marveled.

Anakin let out a physical 'hmm' sound, which sounded more like a rumble than a filler response. _Does this apply for every single Jedi? Do they all have a 'Master' that they needed to follow?_

Qui-Gon shook his head. _No, not always. A Padawan could only train under a Master if they have been deemed worthy of doing so._ He held his words for a moment before flicking his gaze to Obi-Wan, looking strangely remorseful. _And to my shame, it had taken me a long time to realize this with young Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan turned back at him, and he couldn't help the feeling of sadness that arose at his Master's words. _… I know that we didn't start out in the best of terms, Master._ He admitted. _But, I'm glad to have been given this opportunity at all. To be able to train and become a Jedi for the Order._

Qui-Gon's shoulders thankfully relaxed. _And I am glad to have taught you, Padawan._ He said with a smile. Obi-Wan smiled back in response.

… And with the grace of a meteor, Anakin butted in. _Oh, you_ should _be glad to have taught him!_ He cried out. _Anyone with an eye in the Force should have seen Obi-Wan's glow! Bright and powerful, just like the Two Suns!_

Surprisingly, his Master did not respond in his usual suspicious way. Instead, he _laughed,_ and laughed even harder when he saw how red Obi-Wan's face became. 

Anakin, the prick, puffed out his chest in pride. _See? Even your Master knows it! You think far too lowly of yourself, Little One._

"Agree with this, I do. More than capable, young Obi-Wan is." The voice of Master Yoda shocked the three of them back to the present, in which the two Jedi Grandmasters were staring intently at them.

The green troll-like Master harrumphed playfully at the caught-in-headlights look they all sported. "Sneaky, you think you are? See this connection, I do!" He banged his walking stick to the ground, and Obi-Wan had to stop himself from flinching at the memories of being whacked with it. "A-Apologies Master." He stammered out.

Yoda let out his usual hum at his plea, though his voice then turned earnest. "The ability to make this connection, very difficult, it is. A powerful indication to the Force, it is." He turned to look up at Anakin, who looked back in concentration. "A deep power within, you hold young Vader. Learn to control it, you must."

Anakin chirped in confusion, his bewilderment moving in the Force. _Learn to control it? What do you mean?_

"Without any training, any powerful Force-sensitive is capable of becoming a threat. But you, with your emotional outbursts, can easily decimate a city." Master Windu responded. He then went silent for a long moment, and when Master Yoda shifted his gaze towards him, he announced something which shocked Obi-Wan to the core.

"To ensure that you won't cause senseless destruction, you would need to be trained in the ways of the Force."

Obi-Wan gaped at the Korun Master's words, who currently looked as if Yoda had forced him to swallow a lemon. Anakin is to be trained? "But Masters, isn't Vader too…?"

"To be taught the usual way, young Vader cannot. Far too old, he is." Yoda agreed. "However, leaving such power to its own devices, dangerous, it can be. For Vader, the Jedi, and the galaxy." He let out a hum before continuing, "Hesitant, the Council is, for this idea. But understand the implications of other choices we do."

He honestly couldn't believe it. Sure, Obi-Wan did not know what to expect when they entered the training room, but for Anakin to not only be accepted, but _trained?_ It didn't even cross his mind for the Jedi Council to make such a decision. This was more in line with his Master's choices— hold on just a minute.

Obi-Wan snapped at Qui-Gon with the most accusatory stare he could give within the Jedi Grandmasters' presence, but the maverick of a man simply shrugged. "I spoke to the Council when you were in the lower deck." He said as if asking the Council to train a three-meter tall dragon was perfectly normal. "I simply stated my suspicions regarding our' guest' at the time, and that if he was truly that powerful in the Force, he shouldn't be left unchecked." 

What an absolute lie _. I swear to the Force Master—_

_Oh, hold on! Does it mean that I get to be like you? That sounds fun!_

The potential trainee in question had been looking back and forth as the Jedi Masters spoke, and by now, he was staring at Obi-Wan with eagerness. But before he could respond, Anakin continued,

_Ah, but does that mean I will need a 'Master' too? I must admit that I am not keen on having one, especially if it's as grumpy as the Windu over there._

"Watch your tongue." Said Master retorted without skipping a beat, though his eye did twitch at being called 'The Windu'.

"Hmm, agree the Council does, on the idea of training Vader. However, a clear plan for him, we have yet to have. Deliberate further, we must." Yoda responded, rubbing his chin in thought. "Until then, stay with the Jedi, young Vader should. Safer, it will be, for all those involved."

The Master-Padawan pair nodded at the assessment, and internally Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. _That could've gone worse. Could have been better, but could've gone worse._

 _I'll say!_ Anakin exclaimed happily. _I take back what I said about the Windu: He's no grumpy one, just a prickly one!_

Master Windu looked like he was ready to chew Anakin's head off but probably realized that Jedi shouldn't harbor such negative thoughts. "We plan to further discuss the issue on a later date. Right now, we have more pressing matters at hand."

"The Trade Federation, Masters?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hmm, yes. A strange move, done by the Federation. Report on the entire matter, you both have yet to do." Master Yoda's gaze then turned expectant, but a glance at his Master showed that Qui-Gon had no problem with Obi-Wan taking over the debriefing. He held back a sigh.

"Well, we arrived on Naboo as planned…"

As Obi-Wan continued on with the debriefing, he could see the Grandmasters' expressions change. They were just as concerned by the actions taken by one Nute Gunray and expressed concern for how it would affect Naboo. They then grew silent when Obi-Wan recounted their initial encounter with Anakin and the conversation they had soon after (heavily edited, of course. After all, what he said _was_ true, from a certain point of view).

As expected, by the end of Obi-Wan's report, they asked about the mysterious Darkside attacker. Qui-Gon finally filled in this time, telling them (and by extension, Obi-Wan) on how he believed for the fighter to be a Sith, despite their destruction millennia ago. Any doubts presented by either Yoda, Windu, or Obi-Wan himself was quickly dissuaded.

As they talked, Obi-Wan took a glance at Anakin, who was looking out at one of the large windows surrounding the room. Eventually getting bored with the debriefing, the Krayt had started to move around and examine his new surroundings. More than once, Obi-Wan had to nearly stop himself from warning Anakin to _not touch everything,_ because the brute had the grace of a clumsy bantha. Every _smack_ caused by his long tail or _screech_ from his horns scraping the walls was driving him nuts, and he could tell that the other Jedi felt it too.

Master Windu had called him out on it actually, but the big devil _simpered_ at him instead, and nearly broke a wall-lamp with his sauntering. It took for Yoda to smack his walking stick on his tail for Anakin to behave.

Said troll-like Master was humming in contemplation, thinking through Obi-Wan's report. "Yet another thing, the Council must review. If too hasty we are, dangerous, it can be." He then pointed a clawed finger at both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Until then, on standby, you both are. An investigation, we might send you on."

Both Master and Padawan ducked in acknowledgment. Obi-Wan slowly looked up. "… And what about Vader, Masters?" They said that the Krayt would be staying, but the exact details were apparently unclear.

"Available, other rooms are, ones far larger. But not private, they are." Master Yoda answered. "This training room, already prohibited from other Jedi. Permission to enter, granted only to the Council and yourselves."

"Until a decision is made, Vader must be kept under wraps." Master Windu added. "The last thing we need is for this to leak towards the Senate, so it would be one less mess for us to handle."

Obi-Wan nodded, albeit hesitantly. He wasn't a big fan of keeping secrets from other Jedi, but he understood the secrecy.

Suddenly a voice burst out. _Wait, I'm stuck here? But what about Obi-Wan?_

Master Windu released a long-suffering sigh. "Padawan Kenobi is going to stay in his own quarters with Master Jinn. What happens to him later is none of your concern." His final sentence was uttered firmly, as if he was challenging Anakin to fight back.

Anakin of course, went head on. _No, no, hold on!_ The Krayt exclaimed. _I don't accept this!_ His amicable tone quickly changed into something far less friendly. _The only reason I agreed to follow you Jedi was to be close to Obi-Wan. I will not let you take him away from me!_ The Force around him trembled at his anger, his tail swishing back and forth in agitation.

The Korun Master narrowed his eyes. "We are aware that you sensed him through the Force," He started. "but it does not mean that he 'belongs' to you. Padawan Kenobi is a Jedi, not your personal babysitter."

All traces of kindness that were on the Krayt's face disappeared at an instant. He snapped and growled at Master Windu, eyes turned into mere slits. _You don't know anything about our relationship, Jedi!_ He barked. _The Little One is mine because_ The Force _deems it so! No matter what you try to do, you cannot take him from me. I won't_ ** _let you._** At his last words, the Force shifted, twisting and bowing under the heel of its untrained user.

It was a promise. No, a _vow._ Anakin was serious about this.

Master Windu's face had also turned aggressive in such a way that only a Jedi can be, but before he could respond, Obi-Wan quickly intercepted. "Everyone, wait!"

Both parties snapped their gazes at him, eyes focused on his words. Obi-Wan nearly flinched at the intensity of Anakin's stare in particular, and a quick glance at Qui-Gon and Yoda showed that they were waiting for his response. Obi-Wan gulped, before putting out his idea. "Why don't we make a compromise?"

"How so." Master Windu deadpanned.

"Well, Anakin's staying here because we can't let him be seen, right? Perhaps… instead of moving him anywhere else, I can come to stay here with him? Temporarily, of course." Obi-Wan quickly added. "At least, until his training is complete."

Neither side looked all that happy with his suggestion, but Master Windu's haunches relaxed ever so slightly. "Qui-Gon." He said.

"Yes, Mace?" His Master answered, sounding vaguely surprised.

"Do you agree with Padawan Kenobi's… plan?" He asked.

Qui-Gon was silent at first, deliberating his response. Obi-Wan wanted to send a sign of _please just trust me on this,_ but with the other Jedi (and mighty Krayt Dragon) nearby, the thought could risk leaking through. He'll just have to trust his Master to see the merit of his idea.

Finally, the long-haired Jedi answered. "As Padawan Kenobi said during the debriefing, Vader and I agreed that he could follow us as long as he behaved with the Jedi. And considering everything, I think he had been handling this new situation rather well." He then gestured towards the Krayt, who was now looking at him with a mix of befuddlement and awe.

"He has been open to the idea of someone training him, despite knowing of the Force a mere few hours ago. Not only that, but he is willing to stay, so long as young Obi-Wan is near. And while I may have my own doubts, we should, in fact, remain fair." Qui-Gon then closed his argument with a final look at Master Yoda, stating, "And you have said so yourself Master, my Padawan is more than capable of handling himself. If he thinks he is up to the task, then he will follow up on his word and do so."

Obi-Wan stared at his Master with restrained gratitude. A Jedi shouldn't feel so much, especially a Padawan towards their Master, but to see Qui-Gon openly standing up for him felt… really good. As if all their bouts had led them to Qui-Gon, finally trusting his Padawan to make his own choices. Obi-Wan let a smile show on his face, to which his Master discretely beamed back.

Master Windu did not seem entirely convinced, but his stance was noticeably less aggressive. Even Anakin had calmed down to a degree, and instead was simply glowering silently at the Korun Master.

Yoda looked back and forth between the Master-Padawan pair, before finally handing down his verdict. "Convinced me, you have. Believe in your abilities, I do." The clear-cut admission of his skills (and from Master Yoda, no less!) broke Obi-Wan's calm façade, and now he openly grinned at the small Master. "Bring additional items we will, for your temporary stay. You two!" He exclaimed at both Master Windu and Anakin, who both leaned back in surprise. "Behave yourselves, you must. Children, you both are not!"

Qui-Gon openly laughed while Obi-Wan stared in shock for what seemed to be the umpteenth time today. Never had he thought that he would live to see the day that Master _Windu_ of all people would be scolded by Master Yoda. _I imagine that Quinlan would've paid big to see this._ He smirks, remembering the impulsive Jedi.

The embarrassed Jedi Master bowed in apology, while Anakin made a grunt of agreement. He doesn't seem as mad anymore since Obi-Wan would be staying over, but the dragon wasn't even looking at him. Obi-Wan frowned. 

Yoda took a final glance at everyone before saying, "Dismissed, you three are. Master Windu, to the Council Chambers, we shall go." At the nod from the other Grandmaster, both stood up and left the room.

It was only in the wee-late hours of the night that Obi-Wan finally came back to the training room.

Like any other Jedi, he did not have that many material possessions, but his schedule kept him busy. Once Obi-Wan realized that Anakin wasn't talking to him, he and Qui-Gon left to complete any lingering activities that were not completed by the other Jedi due to them being off-world.

Master Jocasta Nu in particular, was happy to see him, and due to the sorting machines being broken, had asked him to help sort out the Jedi report records. Now, Obi-Wan had always enjoyed a little spring cleaning, but he's okay with never seeing the word 'Mission Log #1938' again, thank you very much.

By the time he was done, Obi-Wan was utterly exhausted, so after sending a half-bow to Master Nu, he quickly made his way back to Anakin's new home.

But when he reached the door, Obi-Wan hesitated. Is Anakin still upset? It's been a few hours, but with the Krayt, it's hard to tell. Sighing, he tried to knock instead.

"Anakin?" He asked. "Are you there?" 

For a moment, no sound came out from the other side, and Obi-Wan was about to knock again when he felt a wave of tired agitation through the Force. He sighed. _Better than nothing, I guess._

The Padawan opened the door, taking a peek at the dimmed room. His eyes widened at the sight of all the pillows and blankets being stuffed in one corner, creating a vague lump-like shape.

On top of this very lump, was a dozing Anakin.

Obi-Wan went into the room and quietly closed the doors, remembering to lock them. He had hoped that the dragon wouldn't just take all the pillows so that he could at least make a decent bed, but it looks like he'll have to actually sleep _next_ to Anakin for that to happen. He willed for the blush to disappear from his cheeks.

Walking slowly, Obi-Wan took off his outer robes, leaving himself with only his inner tunic. He moved to the edge of the pillow mountain, where one blanket was sticking out. He smoothed it out and lay down, closing his eyes to catch some sleep.

Suddenly, he sensed a feeling of annoyance vibrate through the Force, and the next thing he knew, he was being lifted off the ground by the back of his tunic collar.

Obi-Wan let out an (undignified) squeak of surprise when he was unceremoniously dumped on the top of the pillow pile. "What are you—!" He tried to say, but when a talon rested on his chest, he stopped struggling.

 _Quiet, Little One. It's time to rest._ Anakin gurgled, his voice sounding half-asleep.

"Anakin, I don't—can I please get off?" Obi-Wan asked, voice hesitant. The anger clearly came from Anakin, which meant that he was probably still annoyed with what happened earlier, but why would it have prompted this kind of behavior?

But Obi-Wan was unable to think for any new ideas, because Anakin quickly grew frustrated at his lack of cooperation. Growling out of tiredness, he shifted his talon so that Obi-Wan would be pulled closer, next to the underside of his throat. He let out another squeak at the sudden movement, but before he could say anything, he felt something rumble under his skin.

 _What?_ Obi-Wan blindly reached out to whatever it was and came in contact with scaly leather.

_A-Anakin?_

The Krayt huffed in response. _Yes, Little One. It's me._ One lazy eye opened up and peered down at Obi-Wan, who's face had turned into a hot red. _Stop thinking. It's time to sleep. You_ want _to sleep._

"I… want to—Urgh, what? Did you try to _mind trick_ me?!"

 _It usually works for the prey._ Anakin lamented, but remained undeterred. _I don't care what it's called. You've had a long day Little One, now_ sleep. 

The rumbling from Anakin's throat strengthened, and now it felt like a hum of a starship in hyperspace. And despite Obi-Wan's aversion to flying, it felt… strangely comforting.

 _Yes, it's comfortable, isn't it?_ **_You enjoy sleeping next to me, don't you?_ **

He… he does. Yes, he does.

**_And you're a good Little Obi-Wan, aren't you? You like to please others, right? You like to please_ me? **

He… is? Does he?

**_Yes, you do._ **

Yes, he does.

**_Now_ sleep. **

It was the last thing Obi-Wan heard before he finally slumped down, the purring and Force-suggestion sending him into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.9k of this is literally just them talking. Just… talking. Istg these Jedi are planning for my death XD 
> 
> And Anakin, _oof,_ bein' a real little twit huh? I was gonna make 'em talk for a bit, but Anakin said nOPE and I'm just here going ">:0 biSh thiS is mY SToRy" (jk lol) 
> 
> I wanted to cut down on this chapter really, because it just kept on increasing and increasing in word count, but there wasn’t a good spot to really stop (if we stopped when Obi-Wan started debriefing, it kinda felt so unfulfilling to me? Probably because possessive ani didn’t make an appearance HAHAHAAH), so yea, enjoy this long chapter :d
> 
> Also, a note for future chappies!! Obi-Wan will always refer to Ani as ‘Anakin’ in his mind, but any time there are other people around them and they do their little telepath thing, he’ll call him as ‘Vader’. 
> 
> Fun fact, the “Ani getting training but not as a Jedi” bit was initially way more confrontational, in that he and Windu butted heads real hard, but I eventually scrapped it ‘cause it felt really out of character. I was writing Anakin as if he didn’t care about anyone save for Obi-Wan (which is true! But only to a degree), but even canon Anakin, with all his selfishness and flaws, ultimately had his heart in the right place. So, I got rid of the whole thing I just rewrote it so that even when he was upset, it would be for a more Understandable Reason™ 
> 
> The bit was also there for me to wonder really, because if they weren’t gonna train Anakin as a Jedi, what were they gonna do? Just dump him somewhere?? (ie.- Naboo maybe?) I get that he’s overly emotional and easily attaches himself to people, which Isn’t The Jedi Way™, but they can’t forget that he’s literally the strongest Force-sensitive the Order has ever encountered. Surely imparting _some_ training (at least so that his emotions wouldn’t cause him to accidentally destroy everything) wouldn’t be such a bad idea? If not from the Jedi, then from other Force-sensitive groups at least? Idk man as I was writing it I just noticed that “oh right, what were they gonna do anyway asljd”, so yea, that’s now A Thing. 
> 
> Sorry for this ending note to be so long pfft, I just have many things I like to say XD, but if you reached/skimmed 'til the end, thank you for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much deliberation, I've decided to postpone the Crisis of Naboo Arc: To be more specific, Obi and co. are gonna spend an extra day on Coruscant so he and Ani can actually do the thing called Talking Things Out. Canon-wise, just imagine that the Vote of No Confidence takes longer to do, 'cause ya know, you're pulling the Chancellor of the Republic out of office and whatnot ^^ 
> 
> Hopefully this won't feel too fillery?? It's more of a transition chapter and I'm not fully satisfied w/ it, but it's kinda necessary so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Regardless, I hope you enjoy~
> 
> (also, we passed 50+ bookmarks, 300+ kudos, and 2500+ hits!! I'm very shook about it, esp. since it's it's my first thing here, so I'll make a little special thing that I'll stick onto the first chapter, please look out for it! thank you very much!!)
> 
> **[EDIT] The thing's posted now! If you're a returning reader, please go check it out if you have any time to spare :) thank you!**

The streams of sunlight coming from the Clear Walls dragged Anakin awake.

Yesterday was… taxing, for the lack of better word. Anakin had an impression from the Tall One that there was going to be a lot of talking involved, but he didn’t expect it to drag for _so_ long. _All that time could’ve been used for napping!_ He huffed to himself. 

But he didn’t want to disappoint his Little One, nor risk him nor the Tall One in getting in trouble (despite not saying otherwise, Anakin was quite sure any action he does will reflect poorly on them), so he tried to be on his best behavior.

Eh, at least it generally worked. He didn’t like the Windu anyway. 

But speaking of his Little One…

Anakin looked down and crooned happily. Obi-Wan was just as he had left him, though it seems like overnight he had shuffled to get closer to him, the two-legger’s soft skin right on his rough scales. It was probably because of his warmth (and space was _cold!),_ but Anakin couldn’t help but beam in pride at the idea that his Little One curled closer to him anyway. _He must’ve been exhausted, poor thing._

But... Anakin had used the Command on him. Obi-Wan had called it something else, a _Mine-Trick_ or something, but its name does not change its primary purpose. He rarely exploited the Command, mainly because hunting was one of the few fun things he could do back in The Wastes, except for exploring the underground. Though during emergencies and other circumstances, he wasn’t above using it. 

And yet… a part of Anakin couldn’t help but feel guilty anyway. 

Using it on his Little One implied that his Little One was prey, or someone lesser than him. And while Young Obi-Wan certainly lacked in size, his own power in the Force was nothing to laugh at. Anakin had always seen himself as the bigger threat, but in this new world he’s found himself in, that is clearly no longer the case. 

No, his Little Obi was strong. He deserved more respect than what Anakin did to him.

He decided to start rectifying his mistake. Moving closer to reach Obi-Wan’s face, Anakin whispered through the Force. _Little One, wake up._

The first thing Obi-Wan felt was the heat. 

Star’s End, when did it get so _hot?_ Coruscant summers were so mild that even _he_ could stand under the sun without getting burnt. But this heat was prickling, sweeping all across his skin like a… breeze? 

Alarmed, Obi-Wan tried to get up, only to fall back down with a ‘oof’. He thought he was going to meet hard ground for a moment but quickly realized that while the surface was hard, it wasn’t the smooth floors of the Jedi Temple. No, it was rigid and textured, almost like—

_Scales._

The landing, Master Yoda, Master Windu, the meeting, him promising to stay with Anakin—

 _That sod actually_ mind-tricked _him! Him, a Jedi, who are supposed to fight_ against _mind-tricks!_

_Ah… Good morning Obi-Wan. Did you sleep well?_

Obi-Wan shifted and glared at the dragon as hard as he could, if one could count him squinting angrily where Anakin was based on his Force presence. His throat felt terribly unused (probably a side-effect on getting mind-tricked to sleep, now he understood how it felt…) so he went with the Force instead. _Just_ what _made you think that was a good idea!?_ He said in a rare show of anger.

Anakin’s Force signature dimmed at Obi-Wan’s irritation, his worry shifting to panic. _I—I didn’t mean to do it Little One, I truly didn’t! I was just so tired after those talks that I—_

 _That you thought to trick others into sleeping with you was okay?_ Obi-Wan cut him off, his temper rising. _I don’t know how it works in The Wastes, but I can assure you that this_ isn’t _how we do things here. And if you plan to stay, you need to realize that you can’t just do whatever the Hells you want._

Anakin was silent, and for one moment, Obi-Wan felt a rip of vengeful satisfaction. This big brute had literally smashed into their lives and was a near-absolute menace since they got here. All of his ‘gestures’ to Obi-Wan, the possessiveness, and thinking that just because the Force ‘led them together’, he could do with Obi-Wan in any way he liked? No, absolutely not. He’s putting his foot down, and he’s doing it now. 

By this point, the weight of the Force-suggestion had disappeared, and Obi-Wan could open his eyes. Blinking, he set his gaze onto the Krayt Dragon… and felt his face fall.

Anakin was wholly withdrawn, his body language radiating guilt and apology. His usually bright eyes were looking down, the claws gripping the pillows tightly. Obi-Wan felt a silver of hurt through the Force, but Anakin had stamped it down before he could catch it.

Overall, he looked absolutely miserable.

Obi-Wan held his tongue. 

That sense of gratification that he felt earlier melted away to shame. 

Why did he say that? He even said so just a mere day ago. _Anakin, despite his sentience, was still a beast._

But, he was more than that, isn’t he? Sure, he’s a bit of a prick, but not without reason. Anakin lived in a world where creatures wouldn’t ask about his well-being or understand boundaries. All they know is to survive. And… that’s what Anakin did. In fact, he survived so well that he became the apex predator, one knew that if you want something, you had to take it. 

And yet, Anakin had tried his best for Obi-Wan. He followed them across the stars, to Coruscant of all places, all so that he could be close to Obi-Wan. He accepted training from sentients so much smaller than him, not because he wanted power within the Force, but because he can stay with Obi-Wan by doing so. 

And now, the ordinarily proud Krayt was bowing in submission, as if Obi-Wan’s words harmed his very soul. 

_It very well might’ve._ He thought bitterly. _A Jedi should know better than to give in to his anger._

_… Being angry does not make you any less of a ‘Jedi’, Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan looked up in shock and saw two yellow eyes staring back at him. Although Anakin’s overall demeanor was still hesitant, he continued on.

 _Anger is… a common part of life. It comes when we least expect it, and when we least need it._ His tone implied experience, but Obi-Wan remained silent so that Anakin could continue. 

_Giving in to anger does create consequences._ Anakin closed his eyes. _More often than not, it’s when people are angry at you that they say what you need to hear, instead of what you want to hear._

_Anakin…_

_I… never realized that I was making you so uncomfortable. I only noticed after I made you fall asleep._ Anakin said. _I’m sorry, but… I’m still trying to understand you, this strange place, and everything it entails._ He then sunk lower, until Obi-Wan had to crane his head to see Anakin’s horns. _I know that it’s not much, but please, I promise to do better. The last thing that I ever wanted was to make you upset, Obi-Wan._

Grey-Blue eyes stared at the Krayt in surprise, his heart now feeling even heavier. Anakin was just so _sincere,_ even now he’s trying to bow down at Obi-Wan, something that he imagined that the dragon has never done before. 

“Anakin, I—” Obi-Wan started, his words catching on his throat. “First of all, let me apologize to _you._ I wanted to talk to you about boundaries eventually, but the way that I said them was completely out of turn.” 

_Again, anger shows us what we need to know. If you kept it in, you would’ve eventually exploded, and for all we know the fallout could’ve been much worse._

“But still, I should know better.” Obi-Wan sighed. He wanted to say that _as a Jedi, I need to know better,_ but to be honest, he, as a _person,_ should’ve known better. 

At the admission, silence reigned across the room.

“I guess… we reached a misunderstanding.” Obi-Wan said after a short while, trying to clear out the solemn air between them. They both knew what the problem was, yet neither was sure how to fix it. And to Obi-Wan, he wasn’t so sure if this really was a problem, or simply a part of Anakin that he couldn’t control. Either way, they needed to find a way around it. 

_That I agree on, yes._ Anakin responded. He was no longer bowing but instead sitting, his gaze at eye-level with Obi-Wan’s. 

“Well, maybe, until you can figure it out, we establish some ground rules first?” Obi-Wan asked tentatively. 

Anakin cocked his head. ‘ _Ground rules’? What are those?_

“Ah, it means instructions. In this case, it would be what I’m okay and not okay with.” Obi-Wan replied. “So that next time if you want to do something, you can think first, is this acceptable, or not? Something like that.” 

Anakin still looked a little confused with the idea but nodded in agreement. Obi-Wan smiled at his cooperation. 

“Alright, the first rule, please don’t attempt to mind-trick me, or anyone else within this Temple.” Obi-Wan said, raising up his index finger. 

Anakin’s gaze flicked down for a moment, before nodding again. _I don’t use the Command often anyway, so you don’t need to worry about it._

Hmm, that’s a good thing, at least. Obi-Wan will take his word on that. 

“Okay, the second rule, please refrain from being too… personal with me, when we’re with other people.” At these words, Obi-Wan could feel his face redden, but it was necessary, so he moved on. “Not only is it normally disapproved, but, uh…” 

_You don’t really like it either, I understand._ Anakin said. Obi-Wan could feel a lingering sadness emitting from the Krayt via the Force, but before he held it back, Obi-Wan stumbled. 

“Ah, no, I mean… I wouldn’t—” Ugh, why is it so hard? “It’s just, I’m not used to anyone treating me like— _that._ ”

Anakin’s face turned smug. _That? Like what?_

“Gh, you know, like how _you_ do it.” 

_Oh, is that so?_ Anakin straight up _purred,_ looking at Obi-Wan with his beady yellow eyes. _Does no one tell you that you shine as bright as the Two Suns? Or that your hair crescents like the sands of Tatooine? Or maybe your eyes—_

Obi-Wan let out a yell of embarrassment as Anakin continued on waxing poetry like a lovesick fool. His hidden-under-his-hands face was literally redder than his sunburns and honestly? Getting swallowed up by the pillows seems like a fantastic idea right now. 

Eventually Anakin stopped, though his pompous face clearly showed that he hasn’t exhausted all of his ‘Words-For-My-Dear-Obi-Wan’s. _Perhaps we can salvage this yet, Little One!_ He chortled, his jaws wide with delight. 

The Padawan flushed again, because apparently his body liked to betray him, though deep inside Obi-Wan was glad.

Maybe they can make this work after all. 

After using the fresher and taking a quick shower, Obi-Wan decided to get Anakin acquainted with the rest of the Jedi Temple.

Despite knowing that he shouldn’t be seen, Obi-Wan wasn’t so sure if Anakin was allowed in any other place within the Temple besides the training room. The Krayt was bound to get bored eventually, so for now he’ll just make sure that Anakin would know where to go if he was allowed to roam around. 

Obi-Wan had actually met with Qui-Gon in the Archives, the latter looking at books related to dragons. “Our knowledge of the Outer Rim is quite lackluster,” Qui-Gon had lamented, “but I’m quite sure that he’s large, even for his own kind. Finding sustainable food for him might be an issue.” 

“Well, the refectories managed to feed all us Jedi. In some shape or form, Anakin’s now one of us too. I’m sure they can figure it out.” Obi-Wan replied in his usual snark, sending a smile at his amused Master. 

Qui-Gon eventually promised to see them both in the training room later on, though his eyes hinted that they might end up sparring as well. Obi-Wan didn’t mind: After all, it’s been a while since they’ve done a controlled saber fight, it’ll be good practice.

The only thing he was worried about was of Anakin watching them, but that was more to embarrassment than anything actually worrying. 

He went back training room, hands holding few holobooks and a holoprojector. Turning it on, he started showing Anakin the various parts of the Jedi Temple. The dragon was surprisingly very invested, staying quiet while Obi-Wan explained the Training Salles, apartments, and the Room of a Thousand Fountains. 

_So you just have water… flowing everywhere? And anyone can access it?_

“Well, kind of, yes. The water is cycled around the fountains, so it’s not really wasted.” Obi-Wan explained. “And while we don’t actually drink the water, some Padawans or Knights may choose to take a dip.” 

Anakin looked as if he couldn’t fathom such a concept, and considering his home planet, Obi-Wan could understand why. _Hm, how curious!_ The Krayt then smiled excitedly. _I do hope to see this ‘room’ someday!_

Obi-Wan grinned. Were he a more conservative Jedi, seeing a six-meter long dragon splashing around the fountains would’ve turned his hair grey. But Obi-Wan couldn’t deny that the idea sounded very fun. 

Deciding to wait until Qui-Gon arrived, Obi-Wan decided to try and get to know the Krayt a little better. They started off with the basics.

Anakin was apparently conceived with no father ( _I swear Little One, there was no Male! My mother swore her horns on it._ ) and had lived alone most of his life, save for the time he spent with his parent. ( _She was strong but old. She died just after my nineteenth Sun Pass, thankfully in peace._ ) He’s also, technically speaking, as old, but probably older, than Obi-Wan. ( _Ah, I am twenty-six Sun Passes old! A Krayt that has just reached their prime! And no, Little One, I’m not bluffing!_ )

 _What about you, Little One? What about your parents?_ Anakin asked, rolling on the floor and looking at Obi-Wan with interest. 

“Oh, my parents?” Obi-Wan “If you mean biological, I don’t know them. We Jedi aren’t meant to know of our families.” 

_What!? But that’s absurd! Why wouldn’t they let you know about your parents?_

“It’s because of our duty to the Order, as well as the Republic. Having attachments like the ones born from family could interfere with our judgment, and we would no longer be serving the Force, but ourselves.” For a moment, Obi-Wan remembered of Xanatos and Bandomeer, though he quickly pushed both things out of his mind. “There were many Jedi who learned of their heritage, got it over their heads, and either Fell or just left the Order in general.” 

Anakin seemed to understand his argument but remained mostly unsatisfied. Though at the sight of Obi-Wan’s stare, he closed his mouth and stopped talking. Obi-Wan was grateful for the restraint. 

The Padawan then thumbed his chin in thought. “Actually, do you mind if I ask you something?” He probably should’ve asked this sooner, but there was never a right time to ask.

The Krayt shrugged. _Go on, Little One._

Obi-Wan flushed. “Why do you do that?” 

_Do what? Call you Little One?_

“Well, yes, but no.” Obi-Wan looked away, feeling the red heat on his cheeks. “Just, the pet names, the… affection, everything. I don’t understand it.” 

_Why do you treat me like this? Why am I so special to you?_

Anakin glanced around for a moment, as if surprised with the question. He looked at the windows, the floor, and finally to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan turned back, and in the Krayt’s eyes, he saw… fondness? Appreciation?

 _Well, at first it was because of the Force._ Anakin said. _Your presence was… different. Calm and gentle, yet so resolute and firm. It was unlike anything I’ve ever encountered. I simply knew that I had to have you, regardless of who or what you are._

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, but Anakin continued. _At first, I thought of you as a gift. A gift that I was to nurture and protect. So I called you ‘Little One’, because you’re a little critter that I had to keep safe._ He said the last words good-naturedly, perhaps already understanding that Obi-Wan would be affronted at the explanation. 

And he was, but it’s not as if he was going to say it aloud. Obi-Wan gestured for Anakin to move along. 

_But then, as I got to know you and see how you talk with others of your kind, I realized that my take on you was very shortsighted._ The dragon then stood up and started to pace. _Now, I call you ‘Little One’, not because of your size, but your abilities despite it. You’re brave in the face of danger, determined against adversaries, and understanding to others, even if you don’t agree with what they believe._ Finally, Anakin concluded with a gentle smile. _Your strength is beyond what can be seen, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and that alone is a power in itself._

All Obi-Wan could do was stare. Anakin… really thought of him that way? 

_I do, Little One, I really do._

He just… “I don’t know what to say.” He professed. No one, not even Qui-Gon, had described him that way. Anakin spoke as if he was…

… Something stirred in his chest, a swirl of feeling and emotion enveloping his soul. Obi-Wan doesn’t know what it was, but he knew that Anakin was the cause. It was strange, foreign even, but it also felt… good. 

Yes, good. This is… a good feeling. Or something akin to it. 

_Don’t stress over it too much, dear Obi. You’ll have the time of the world to understand it._

* * *

“Master Jinn. Your urgency, thankful, I am.” 

“Good evening Master Yoda.”

“Hmm, questions you have. Confused, you are.” 

“… I do admit to that, Master. Moreover, Mace, I mean— Master Windu, isn’t here.” 

“Yes, speak of this matter alone with you, I wish it to be. But knows Master Windu does, about this meeting.” 

“Alright, what is it?” 

“Heard from the Senate, you have? A rather big upheaval, Queen Amidala has caused.”

“… Is it about the vote?”

“Hmm.” 

“I’m sorry to say that I haven’t kept up on it, I’ve been checking if we can help Vader adjust to his new environment.” 

“Yes, know this, I do. But send you and Padawan Kenobi out tomorrow, we must.” 

“Oh? So soon?” 

“A Vote of No Confidence, the Senate has passed. Finis Valorum, the Chancellor, he no longer is.”

“I see, that is unfortunate. And who is replacing him?”

“Senator Palpatine. Of Naboo, he is.” 

“… Are you suggesting that we investigate, Master Yoda? We normally don’t mingle too much with the politics of the Senate.” 

“The Senate’s choice, this is, not the Order’s. Investigate regarding the Sith, you must. Wishing to return, Queen Amidala is. Departing tomorrow, she is. Join her, you should, as protection and to learn of the Sith’s return.” 

“This seems very reckless of Her Majesty, but I understand. But why tell me alone?”

“Additional details, there are, for this mission.”

“Oh?”

“Bring young Vader, you shall. His power in the Force, useful it may be. If not to battle, to attract the Sith, at least.”

“… And because he won’t cooperate if Obi-Wan isn’t near?”

“A bond, there is, between those two. For good or bad, I do not know. Clouded the Force has become, between them. But safer they will be if together, they are.” 

“I understand, Master Yoda.” 

“Good. Dismissed, you are, Master Jinn. Arrive tomorrow morning, you and Padawan Kenobi will.”

“... Actually, Master Yoda. There is something that I need to talk to you about.”

“Oh?”

“It's not terribly important, but I couldn't ignore the implications. And through my discoveries, I found that I needed a... confidant. At least, until I am certain of the truth.”

“... Listening, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp, Ani got Actual Authorization to go to Naboo? shook :0
> 
> Ahhh also I remember that there was a Star Wars word for cafeteria, but I forgot what it was so I’m just going w/ Mess Hall XD tho you know what it is, it would be nice to know!!  
> (EDIT: Thanks to Furunyan for telling me! 'Refectories' is so fancy alkjsd these damn space monks)
> 
> We'll see 'em fight next chapter! I wonder how it will go~ Thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins!!! 
> 
> First I wish to apologize that this chapter hasn't been edited (EDIT: nvm I got it fam, even tho it's kinda late lol ;-; Most are grammar and syntax changes, but I did take out the part where Anakin destroyed the Droid Control Ship because I felt that it was _quite_ the stretch, even with his current abilities. Just imagine that the Naboo Fleet managed to get through and nothing much would change pfft) 
> 
> Please note that I've also never written action scenes Ever, but hopefully it's at least somewhat cool? IDK man I'm just here to have fun so I'm gonna have some fun!! Please enjoy~
> 
> (ALSO I posted the special thing in the first chapter already! Please do check it out if you have the time, thank you~)

Deep in the throes of sleep, Obi-Wan stirred to a gentle sound.

_ Little One? Obi? It’s time to wake up. _

He would’ve woken up instantly in any other circumstance, but for some reason, he just couldn’t muster the strength to move. Maybe it’s because of the warmth next to him? It’s making him feel really drowsy…

_ Tall One, we can’t do it.  _ The voice sounded terribly grave. _ We can’t wake young Obi-Wan. _

A sigh, and a tinge of exasperation.  _ Vader, just because he’s snuggling up next to you doesn’t mean that— _

_ No, no, don’t you see? Obi-Wan is  _ comfortable.  _ To wake him up now would be  _ terribly  _ rude! _

_ And it will also be  _ terribly _ rude of us to keep the Queen’s entourage waiting. Obi-Wan, you need to get up. _

At the sound of his Master’s voice, Obi-Wan immediately shot up from his curled position on Anakin’s bed pile. “Ah, sorry, Master! I just—”

Qui-Gon stared, amused. “No harm done Padawan. While I may not understand your… arrangements,” He said, glancing at the pillow pile, “I’m glad to see that you both have made yourselves comfortable.”

Anakin huffed.  _ He would be even  _ more  _ comfortable if we just let him sleep! _

“Alright, I get it, please stop now.” Obi-Wan grumbled, his face turning into the now-unfortunately-familiar shade of red. Honestly, he’s blushed more times the past three days than he had his entire life.

He sat up properly and slid himself of the ‘bed’ (despite Anakin’s whines behind him) and tried to smooth out his hair into something presentable. “So, what are we doing, Master? Are we being assigned to a new mission?”

“Something of the sorts, yes,” Qui-Gon replied, his gaze turning serious. “I’ve already told Vader regarding the plan,—”

_ Which sounded very fun. _

“—but we’ll both have to convene with the rest of the Council.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Alright, I’ll go get ready— wait, hold on, you told  _ Vader  _ about the plan? What does that mean?”

He turned around for an explanation, but the dragon just let out a puff of pride.  _ I get to join you on this trip! Isn’t that great? We’re gonna have so much fun together! _

“Wait,  _ what?  _ When did—”

“And that’s why we’re going to convene with the Council!” Qui-Gon cut him off, his voice a little too loud considering the response. “Get dressed, Padawan, and I’ll meet you outside.” His Master then turned around and left the training room, leaving the two remaining occupants alone.

Obi-Wan looked at the door, then at Anakin, and back at the door. He sighed and took his tunics.

Turns out, the ‘fun’ mission was actually a set: They were tasked to help Queen Amidala free Naboo, while also to investigate the potential return of the Sith.

While Obi-Wan had done his fair share of saving planets from oppression, he could tell that there was something more significant at play, especially since they’re fighting against a big organization like the Trade Federation. And while he agreed on Qui-Gon’s assessment of Padme Amidala (The decoy idea was quite smart honestly, but it’s quite hard to hide anything from a Jedi.) being somewhat reckless, he was impressed too. Not anyone can push for a Vote of No Confidence and succeed, nor be brave enough to try and liberate their home planet.

Overall, not a very left-field mission. But then the Council started debriefing about Anakin.

The decision was clearly not a unanimous one if the faces of a few Masters said anything. And yet despite their suspicions, most of the Masters seem to regard the Krayt in cautious curiosity.

“According to Master Yoda, it would be better if… ‘Vader’, was it? followed you both to Naboo.” Master Plo Koon said.

“Indeed, believe this, I do. To bait the Sith and help Naboo, he shall.” The troll-like Jedi replied.

“But surely, shouldn’t we ensure that this ‘Vader’ isn’t going to become a threat? If not to the Jedi, but to the Naboo?” One Master protested, their tone biting at Anakin’s ‘name’.

“Not only that, but ‘Vader’ is some kind of beast, isn’t he? What if he lets his predatory instincts get to him? We can’t risk the Naboo’s situation more than what has already been done.” Said another.

“I have to agree. Most of us have yet to meet young Vader, and he has only been with the Jedi for two days.” Master Mundi added, and while he sounded far less distrusting, his gaze was still sharp. “I suggest that a more thorough examination of our ‘guest’ should be conducted before assigning him on any Jedi mission. At least, to determine if his involvement would be safe for everyone else.”

The voices of the Jedi Council began to grow, and soon everyone was either agreeing or dissuading the words of others. Qui-Gon appeared entertained at the sight, but all Obi-Wan could feel was trepidation. On one end, he understood some of the Master’s claims, especially since they haven’t met Anakin yet. All they had was Yoda’s word that he was safe. However, Obi-Wan had to disagree: Anakin might be a brute and a prick at times, but he meant well. He couldn’t even get mad at Anakin’s possessiveness either, especially since it was already apart of his very nature as a predator. 

But… doesn’t Anakin know about the plan already? Why are they still arguing about whether he was allowed to go? That would only happen if—

“… Hey, Master?”

“Yes, Padawan?”

“Were you given permission to tell Vader about the mission?”

Before Qui-Gon could answer, the loud bang of a walking stick silenced not him, but the arguing Council.

“Remain calm, you all should be!” Yoda exclaimed. “To argue among ourselves, we cannot. Stand together, we must!”

The room fell into stillness.

Master Yoda slammed his stick down again, this time to pull everyone’s attention towards him.

“Understand your concerns, I do.” The small Master started. “Wild and powerful, young Vader is. His connection to the Force, intense, despite being untrained. To teach him the usual way, we cannot. Liberties, we must take.”

To Obi-Wan’s surprise, Yoda raised a finger to point at him. “The key to helping young Vader, Padawan Kenobi is. Keep them together, the best choice, it is.”

A hand on his shoulder made Obi-Wan look up to his Master. “I agree. Vader originally found us because he felt Obi-Wan through the Force. He has shown that his concerns all stem from Obi-Wan’s well-being and interests. As such, if my Padawan agrees to do something, Vader is sure to follow.”

Some Masters (whom Obi-Wan noticed during the debate were the loudest against Anakin’s case) still looked unconvinced, and although that wasn’t surprising, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. Despite his rank, Obi-Wan was over twenty-five and was a Senior Padawan. Surely that should instill some faith in his abilities?

Obi-Wan took another glance at the remaining Masters and felt a bit of the self-doubt fade away. The initial disapproval had quieted down, and by now, most of the Masters were either silent or contemplative at Yoda’s words. Even Master Windu didn’t look that severe, which is surprising given the last time he and the Krayt met.

Yoda then spoke up. “No more disagreements we have, yes? Agree to send Vader to Naboo, we do?”

Slowly but surely, all of the Masters nodded.

The Jedi Grandmaster then looked straight at Obi-Wan. “Trust young Vader, we must. Padawan Kenobi, trust you we do in ensuring Vader’s cooperation.”

Obi-Wan bowed low. “I will do my best, Masters.” He promised, allowing for parts of his sincerity to meld into the Force.

“Very well.” Master Windu replied. “Head to the hangar bay, an escort ship will bring you to Her Majesty’s Royal Starship.” And with a wave of his hand, he said, “Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, may the Force be with you.”

Oh, back again in this little shiny— ah, no,  _ starship,  _ thing!

When the Tall One said that they would be traveling again, Anakin had hoped that they would pick a larger ship to use, as he barely managed to fit in the first one. But  _ nooo,  _ apparently, this  _ Queen  _ refused and wanted to use the same shiny thing. It’s so terribly inconsiderate, maybe that Female put the Queen up to it!

_ Actually Anakin, we’re quite sure that the ‘Female’  _ is  _ the Queen herself. And trust me, she isn’t putting you up to anything, it’s only a matter of convenience. _

Tch, of course his Little One would take her side!  _ You’re supposed to be with me, Little One, not against me!  _ He bemoaned. Though a part of him was surprised: Obi-Wan didn’t seem too fond of speaking through the Force, but communication would be far easier as a result.

Despite not seeing it, Obi-Wan was most definitely rolling his eyes.  _ You’ve done it before, you’ll live. _

Anakin groaned and flopped his head down, making sure to leave a big dent on the starship’s floor. He knew that it was an action worthy of a fledgling and not a full-grown Krayt, but that Female-Queen deserved it. Though he couldn’t stop the snort that came out when he felt his Little One’s amusement.

Suddenly, he felt something from behind the Door. A presence similar to young Obi-Wan and tall Qui-Gon, but also far more muted. The Door opened and revealed—

The Female!

Ah, wait, hold on.  _ Not  _ the Female? Oh dear, she doesn’t look the same, and the scent of the soft things around her (Obi-Wan called them  _ Clothing _ ) clashed with her natural odor. While Anakin was quite sure it was her through the Force, his more trustworthy senses are saying otherwise.

This is… terribly confusing.

The Female-Queen stared at him in silence, and Anakin could feel his confusion shift into annoyance. Did she come here to get mad again? Or to possibly mock him of his tiny den-home thing? Well, he’ll give her a piece of his mind—

She suddenly knelt down. Her brown eyes are at level with his golden ones. “Hello, I’m afraid we never truly met.”

Anakin growled.  _ Oh, but you’ve been very clear about how you thought of me! _

Her blank gaze turned apologetic but partially confused. “I’m afraid to say that if you’re trying to talk to me, I wouldn’t be able to know. I’m not Force-sensitive.”

At first, Anakin gaped. Why is she here if she couldn’t even understand him? After a little deliberation, he figured that he’d just have to do it the old-fashioned way. How annoying.

Raising up his head, Anakin gave her a deadpanned look.

Oh, she looks a little afraid. Hm, he might’ve missed his mark, but whatever, she’ll have to get the message anyway.

“Ah, there’s no need for such an intense stare, I get what you mean.” She said. The Female-Queen then looked away for a moment, and Anakin could see her preparing herself up for something. Closing her eyes, she then opened them and stared at Anakin resolutely.

“I came here to apologize.”

… Hold on, apologize? For what, the tiny ship? Now he may complain like a spoiled fledgling, but it’s honestly not that bad—

“I’m sorry for treating you so harshly when we first met. I was too… quick, in assessing you. I of all people should know not to judge anything at face value, and yet I had done so anyway.” Her voice was filled with shame, and her posture bent. When she looked up to see Anakin’s confused face, she continued.

“Right now, we’re heading towards my home planet to save it from the Trade Federation. And while I don’t like to admit it, my people will need all the help they can get.” She then changed her position, looking more like the firm Female he first saw when going on this ship. “I hope that, despite our views on one another, that you would be willing to help save Naboo. And, that although we had a rough start… we can at least be on amicable terms.” She said the last words with a twitch of hope, her demeanor softening into something more kind.

Anakin stared at her in shock and wonder. Out of all the things he thought the Female-Queen would say, an apology wasn’t one of them. He registered faintly that the Female-Queen was young, even younger than Obi-Wan, yet she was willing to meet the scary Krayt Dragon and apologize for being rude to him.

Great, now  _ he’s  _ the one feeling the shame. These two-leggers, always making him feel bad for one thing or another.

In a gesture of goodwill, Anakin raised up his head and moved closer to the Female-Queen. Her confused stare changed into understanding when he gently bumped her on her stomach.

_ I understand, Female-Queen. _

“I’m glad we agree.” She said. Her mouth curled into a smile before she quickly went. “Oh! I haven’t introduced myself, haven’t I?”

Anakin shook his head.  _ Not really, no. _

“I’m terribly sorry, I seemed to have forgotten my manners.” She then stood up and bowed, and for a brief instant, Anakin was reminded of his first meeting with Little Obi-Wan. “My name is Padme. Padme Amidala. I believe your name is Vader?”

Anakin nodded, crooning at the Female Padme. It fits her quite well.

“It’s good to properly meet you, Vader— huh?” The Padme suddenly stopped talking and looked down…

…at his Angry Dent on the floor.

“… Did you do that?”

As he groaned in dismay, Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s laughter in the back of his mind.

He can never catch a break, can he?

* * *

Once they landed, Padme started rounding up the troops.

The Gungans were surprisingly cooperative, despite the initial distrust, both because of the Naboo and the giant Krayt Dragon that was following them. However, they were willing to send out their army to defend Naboo. Qui-Gon then argued for Anakin to join them in their rally against the droid battalion.

“But Master, don’t we want to have Vader with us to…?” Obi-Wan asked, doing a ‘you know’ gesture.

Qui-Gon nodded. “Yes, I’m aware. Though realistically, he wouldn’t be able to help much in Theed Palace. The area is much too small for his size. Hopefully, the enemy would’ve already sensed Anakin and arrived on Naboo. And besides,” He then turned around and gave a gentle pat on Anakin’s arm. “you’ll probably be far more useful in where they’re fighting instead.” He had reassured. The Krayt still looked apprehensive but nodded nonetheless.

When Qui-Gon walked off to talk to Padme, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and cocked his head. “You were always pretty confident in your abilities, why the sudden change?”

Anakin looked away for a moment.  _ It’s just, I’ve never fought  _ with  _ others before. We Krayts usually are solitary.  _ He stopped for a moment before adding.  _ Oh, and there’s no sand. _

“No sand? What do you mean?”

_ You know, for ambushing! And traveling in general. I’m not the biggest fan of it, but it’s always been useful for hiding these.  _ Anakin gestured at the vibrantly-colored strips that adorned his body.

Obi-Wan nodded at the assessment. It made sense, as most of Anakin’s fighting skills would go to hunting. And while he knew that the dragon would be fine, a part of him still remained a little worried. “Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

Anakin puffed out his chest.  _ Why, of course, Little One! I didn’t travel the stars just to be taken down by some inorganic metal things! _

The Padawan pushed down the urge to roll his eyes again, but this time he sent the Krayt a smile. Anakin tried to mimic him, and although all Obi-Wan could see was teeth, it was the thought that counts.

Behind him, Jar Jar Binks bent down and whispered in Obi-Wan’s ear. “Uh, wesa gon fighting wit’ him?”

“I believe so, yes.” Obi-Wan turned around and gave the Gungan a smile. “Vader might be a little harsh, but he means well. I’m sure that if you direct him well enough, he’ll know what to do.”

Anakin tch-ed at Obi-Wan’s words but moved down so that he could see the Gungan properly. Jar-Jar quickly squeaked in terror, but Obi-Wan held his wrist steadily before he could run away.

Anakin stared at him intensely. He then slowly reeled back, his eyes focused on Jar Jar, and when he opened a silver of his mouth—

_ FWOOSH! _

“AYAAA!”

Anakin roared in laughter as Jar Jar’s frightened squeals pierced Obi-Wan’s ear. With a fair amount of people staring at them (Padme looks unimpressed, while Qui-Gon was smiling), Obi-Wan quickly smacked the brown maw, exclaiming, “Hey, apologize!”

Anakin’s laugh eventually dwindled down to a snarky giggle, and with a crack on the shivering Gungan’s head (which caused said Gungan to nearly fall over), he said,  _ Oh, that was hilarious. Are all the Tall Flappy Ones like him? _

Obi-Wan glanced back at the other Gungans, all who were looking at Anakin with a mix of dread and slight hysteria. “Uh, perhaps…?”

Anakin grinned.  _ Ohoho, then this is where the fun begins~! _

__

This battle was terribly dull.

Well, alright, maybe not  _ that  _ dull, but honestly, were the Tall Floppy Gungans just going to  _ stand here  _ while their metal enemies reach closer and closer to them? Sure, they have this  _ Shielding  _ thing going on (which looks really pretty by the way, and Anakin was rather surprised that they actually managed to block some shots.), but surely, they’ll need to do something  _ soon, _ right?

The Floppy Jar Jar Binks was still holding out his hand, saying, “Steeaady!” whenever Anakin started to move  _ anywhere _ . It was honestly getting annoying, and if he didn’t promise his Little One that he would behave, Anakin might’ve punted him off his creature-thing.

Suddenly a cry from another Gungan caused everyone to look up. Anakin did too, and saw that the Metal Things stopped moving.

He tilted his head in bewilderment. What are they doing? Are they going to do something? Stars, are the  _ Gungans  _ going to do anything about it?

He squinted his eyes and leaned forward, trying to focus his eyes on the strange things protruding out of the Metal Things’ sides. A few dozen beige objects were dropped down, and then they somehow shifted and  _ moved  _ to become a two-legged creature. Then the Beige Things pulled out some kind of black tube and  _ oh by the Two Suns they’re shooting at them! _

They needed to do something  _ now! _

As the  _ still-steady  _ Gungans waited (Ugh, what part of them screamed ‘warrior race’? He doesn’t see any  _ warriors  _ here!), Anakin looked around for a plan. While Krayt Dragons can easily charge prey, they do so by grabbing them by the maws and chomping down. And while Anakin was all in for gnawing at the inorganics, the red things coming out of the black tubes implied trouble, and he wasn’t so sure if his thick sand-adapted skin would be able to handle it.

And that there look to be hundreds of them, but that’s beside the point.

_ Maybe try the usual way? _

Anakin rubbed his talons on the soft brown things his Little Obi-Wan called  _ Dirt. _

Eugh, sticky and wet, but maybe it could work. At least his skin can hold against this.

With the beige Metal Things reaching closer to the shields, Anakin quickly shooed the Floppy Gungans away from his spot. They’ve given him a wide berth when he joined their forces, so they quickly moved away. Jar Jar was staring at him in confusion, but Anakin had no time to play guessing game with him.

Digging his claws into the mossy ground, he started to dig as fast as he could. While mushy, it was still harder to move than sand, so Anakin tried to push a  _ tiny bit  _ of his Force power, just so he’d go a little faster—

The Gungans screeched around him as he flicked up entire mounds of Dirt from the ground.  _ Sorry! Sorry! So sorry!  _ He tried to say, even flashed an apologetic look at the Jar Jar, but he didn’t slow down.

Eventually, he made a hole, and a few moments later it became a  _ tunnel.  _ Diving inside, Anakin rushed to dig down, and then forwards, to where the giant Metal Things were waiting, just behind the Shielding.

Once he felt the vibrations above him, Anakin dug lower, creating a ditch for him to plant his feet on. He then growled, reeled himself back—

And breached again to the surface, smashing all the Metal Things above him!

And by the stars did that  _ hurt,  _ ow ow ow! This skull was not meant for bashing, especially against Metal Things! Oh dear, he’ll need to rethink this once he dives down again.

The Beige Things that were around him were blown away as well, and based on the crackling sounds coming from them, they too were dead. Good, far less for those warrior-but-not Gungans to deal with.

Anakin went back down and did the same thing again, aiming for the space between the Metal Things so that he could topple more of them off and save his poor head from any more injuries. The Beige Things tried to shoot at him once they realized what he was doing, but they couldn’t hit him with his speed.

Anakin zipped across the battlefield, mud going everywhere as he moved across the ground. He eventually began using the Force to see if it can help him make smashing these things more manageable, and if it was more destructive than he had intended, no one was going to complain. After all, thanks to his help, the finally-warrior Gungans were holding out.

He allowed himself to whoop in delight as he smashed across another Metal Thing. This time he actually pushed out hard enough that his entire body was out of his tunnel, and instead of destroying it with his head, he slammed it down with his body.

And oh, if that crunch wasn’t satisfying! This is a fun mission indeed! 

Now exposed, some of the Beige Things were aiming their black tubes at him, but by now, there were  _ just  _ enough that Anakin could face them head-on.

Pivoting in a sweeping arc, Anakin twisted his tail to smack into one Beige Thing and flung them to hit another. He then rushed forward and angled his head so that his gaping maw could bite a few at once. The Biege Things tasted  _ awful,  _ ew, but after a quick crunch and spit-out, he immediately turned and batted another one on its face.

Oh, a decapitation! Weird-looking without the blood, but brutal nonetheless. At least he hasn’t lost his touch!

Anakin felt a stinging pain on his side, and he turned to see the Beige Things actually hitting their mark. Why, how rude!

Reeling back once more, Anakin prepared to slam onto them when he had an idea.  _ Oh! Maybe I can try something with the Force? _

Making sure to bounce around so that he wouldn’t get shot at, Anakin focused on every Metal Thing that surrounded them. He thought of the ground and the hills, from the grassy battlegrounds they were fighting on to the distant palace where his Little One was. If he could just center his power to destroy their enemies from the inside out, maybe he could—

__

_ CREEK, SMASH! _

When Anakin opened his eyes, his face morphed into shock.

He did plan to destroy the Metal Things, yes, but he didn’t expect for them to be so…  _ destroyed.  _ Pieces from the Beige things were everywhere, scrap and metal were strewn all across the field. He could see a few Gungans moaning in pain, probably because the Metal Things exploded in their faces, but fortunately, it seemed that no one was terribly hurt, or dead.

Which, considering what he had just done, was an absolute miracle.

Everything was silent for a moment, before Jar Jar yelled a joyous cry. “Wesa did it! Vader did it!”

Everyone immediately followed suit, bellowing out noises of happiness at the sight of the Metal Things being destroyed. Anakin roared in victory as the Gungans gathered around him, and that roar quickly turned into a shriek when he felt himself being lifted up in the air.

_ Ah, now now, no need for this—Oh TWO SUNS!  _ With their combined strength, they somehow threw him up in the air, and when he landed back down, they did it again.

Anakin let out a distressed wail when they threw him up a fifth time, and luckily the Jar Jar understood enough that he motioned for the others to stop.

“Wesa is supa happy yousa helpen, yes!” He said, shaking Anakin’s talon in joy, despite him being a little too dizzy to actually respond. Another Gungan came up and added. “Yousa powa is bombad, and is helpen us a very much! From all Gungans and Naboo, wesa thankin’ you!”

Eventually, all the other Gungans began to crowd him, saying their thanks in all the weird speech they had. Anakin was still a bit too dazed, but he tried to nod in acknowledgement.  _ Guess helping people out… eugh… isn’t such a bad thing after all. _

Suddenly, he felt a snap.

Anakin’s eyes widened.

There was a feeling, a sense of—

_ Anger shock despair desperation hate no no Master no hate hate I’ll save you I’ll avenge you hate hate hate I hATE yoU _

Springing up, he quickly pushed the Gungans away and sprinted to the source.

His Little One.

His Obi-Wan.

Something’s wrong, terribly wrong.

Anakin has to get to him,  _ now. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sheit Maul you gon' die for sure this time :0
> 
> This chapter was honestly kinda difficult to write lmao, I started like two days earlier than usual but I still couldn't get it to feel right XD Hopefully it was still enjoyable nonetheless ( ◡‿◡ *) Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> (Also, getting the Gungan speech was pretty fun alksjd, how do you translate them to typed language? It's very weird, but pretty interesting.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some generally uncomfortable stuff a’la Anakin mauling the Maul near the end, it's pretty clear where it is once you get there. Since it’s the only scene that’s really all that graphic, I’m not so sure if I need to tag it or increase the fic’s rating, so please do tell me if I should.
> 
> Also, please note that the previous chapter has been edited, and while it’s mostly grammar stuff, I did remove + redid a scene. You may need to reread it to understand this chapter. Thank you u-u

Hatred. 

Raw, blistering hatred. 

Obi-Wan had never felt like this before. This feeling of  _ rot  _ molting all over his skin, tainting his heart and his Force signature. 

The Crechemasters always spoke quietly when they taught younglings about the Dark Side of the Force. They would tell scary stories about the early years of the Jedi, where the Sith were rampant and ready to destroy everything they held dear. Each tale would regal on how they used the Dark Side and corrupted it with their evil. 

Like so many of his Crechemates, he felt afraid, but another part of him was curious. He remembered asking, “But Master, if the Sith corrupt the Dark Side, does that mean that the Dark Side itself isn’t entirely evil?”

The Crechemaster looked surprised at his assessment, but eventually shook his head. “The Dark Side is different from the Light in that it can twist your emotions, young one.” 

“How so?” 

“It will try to tempt you, like a serpent whispering in your ear. It will speak of power, of control, of complete domination over your enemies! … So long as you are willing to pay the price.”

“… The price?”

“Yes. To use the Dark Side, you have to risk it all. Everything, from the people you care about to your very own soul, you must be willing to give  _ anything _ to obtain its power. But the Dark is selfish, and it only knows how to take. By the time that one realizes what they have lost, there wouldn’t be much of a ‘one’ left to save.”

Obi-Wan could feel it now, that ‘serpent’ speaking in his ear. But it felt less of a serpent and more like a devil. He distantly knew that it was feeding off his rage, his long-dormant temper from his youth resurfacing at the sight of his fallen Master. 

_ You want to save him, don’t you?  _ It seemed to say, the darkness coiling around his neck and leaving him dizzy.  _ Don’t you want to help him? _

The sound of a lightsaber scraping across ground broke Obi-Wan from his thoughts. He looked up that—  _ thing  _ that stabbed his Master. At first, he only thought of him as a powerful Zabrak opponent with an affinity to the Dark, but clearly, it wasn’t even that. 

It’s just some kind of  _ monster.  _

_ The Dark only knows how to take.  _

When the shields finally disappeared, Obi-Wan acted. He charged at the Sith, trying to catch it off-guard despite them fully facing each other earlier. It parried his attacks with ease, and despite the aggressive power that Ataru gave him, Obi-Wan could sense that the other’s form was stronger. 

At this rate, his fate will be no different than Qui-Gon’s.

_ Use your anger, your hatred. Save yourself, and save  _ him. 

He couldn’t help it: The surge of energy that spread across the Force called to him, and it was  _ intoxicating.  _ He suddenly was able to keep up with the Darksider’s attacks, hitting them back with equal force. This forced it to be pushed back, and before long, the only direction that it could move in was into the gaping hole of the power generator. 

_ Now, kill it! Take its soul and  _ destroy  _ it!  _

Yes, yes, he can do it, he’ll do it—

_ Little One? _

A gentle voice broke Obi-Wan out of the trance. 

Obi-Wan spluttered.  _ A-Anakin?  _

_ Little One, what’s going on? Why are you so… angry?  _

Anakin’s voice held a hint of fear, and yet Obi-Wan knew that it wasn’t for the Krayt’s own well-being. 

That moment of hesitation, however, was all the Sith needed. Obi-Wan barely managed to pull his lightsaber up close enough to block a swipe that would’ve sliced off his head. But the sloppiness of his guard came back to bite him, as he couldn’t veer back quick enough to stop the hit on his arm. 

Obi-Wan cried out in pain as his saber arm was burnt, causing him to nearly drop his weapon. But the Darksider was wasting no time, and soon Obi-Wan had to duck and weave through a series of attacks, each only missing him because of his Force-enhanced reflexes. 

_ Don’t worry Little One, I’m coming! _

Obi-Wan huffed and swung again, trying to regain his footing. But with how his hand was flaring up, Obi-Wan was forced to only use his left. The amount of sheer force that came from the Darksider’s hits felt much stronger now, and more than once, Obi-Wan had to readjust himself just to not get toppled over. 

But the strain on his muscles was familiar. A sense of fatigue that would first be on his legs, before traveling to the rest of his body. The Ataru form was now acting as a pseudo-enemy against him. Sith Hells, his grip on his lightsaber was loosening!

The Padawan held his saber side-up to block yet another strike. But the tiredness was catching up to him, and attack’s strength sent him and his back against the wall. Up this close, the Sith’s yellow eyes were clear to him, filled with deranged madness and the need to destroy. 

Obi-Wan grunted at the pressure. Their interlocked sabers were getting closer to his neck. But even so, he tried to reach the Force. 

_ Anakin, where are you?  _

Anakin sounded out of breath.  _ I’m nearly there! I see brown and blue shapes and a lot of green things— Argh, but where are  _ you?! 

Obi-Wan was about to respond when suddenly the pressure over their sabers stopped. He initially stumbled over the momentum, but then a firm grip on his neck prevented him from falling. His hands went up to his neck automatically, despite there being nothing to hold. 

The Darksider stared at Obi-Wan, his throat at the grasp of the enemy. He initially tried to reach for his fallen saber, but a flick from the Sith’s boot caused it to drop down to the open hole across them. His own saber was then deactivated, but he didn’t put it back onto his belt. 

The Force-choke suddenly tightened, and Obi-Wan couldn’t even pull his voice to gasp. It then loosened again, before he was banged on the wall like some sort of rag doll. The pressure then increased again, but this time Obi-Wan could cough. 

A small part of Obi-Wan felt indignant.  _ It’s playing with its food. _

But a more significant part knew he was going to die. 

As the blackness started to encroach on his vision, Obi-Wan allowed his thoughts to drift. 

_ I’m sorry Master— Qui-Gon. I failed you, I wasn’t there by your side when you needed me the most.  _

_ I’m sorry Padme, Jar Jar, Hells, to everyone on Naboo. You’ll have to continue the fight alone now, and… I’m sorry for not stopping this monster when I should have.  _

_ And Anakin, I— _

**_ OBI-WAN! _ **

The muteness that had surrounded him since the fight had started begun to lift. And he saw—

_ A beast, running and jumping with the Force, scared and terrified— _

_ A sense, a feeling, he knows knows  _ knows  _ it’s his Little One, but where where  _ where?—

_ He calls, he’s telling him,  _ we’re here,  _ and suddenly he knew where to go— _

_ Something dark, tainted, and  _ wrong _ was in this place. It has so much taint, he doesn’t understand how it lives— _

_ He feels him now, his Little One, who’s hurt and on the brink of death— _

_ No!  _

_ You will  _ **_ not take him from me!  _ **

With a loud  _ bang,  _ the Theed Core Generator Room shook under a massive force. In his surprise, the Sith released Obi-Wan from his grip, causing the Padawan to take deep gulps of air. Unconsciously raising his hand up to grasp his lightsaber, he was surprised to feel the coolness of a differently-weighed saber instead. 

It was Qui-Gon Jinn’s lightsaber. 

Obi-Wan didn’t have enough time to rightly question it though, because another  _ bang _ began to shake the building. He tries to get up, but a heeled boot struck him on the back, forcing him to stay on the floor. His breath involuntarily hitches when he hears the Darksider’s saber ignite, but before it could deal the final blow—

A crack was their only warning.

Like some kind of deranged beast from the Corellian Hells, Anakin smashes through the side of the generator room, his maws open wide towards the Darksider! 

Obi-Wan watched in petrified amazement as the entire Core Generator room, no, the whole Theed _ Generator Complex _ began to rumble, pieces of the walls squeezing and snapping under the raw  _ power  _ Anakin had. Even the Sith was struggling, if his frenzied dodging meant anything. Anakin barely fitted into the rotunda-like room as it is, but since the platforms are literally  _ pulling themselves apart _ wherever he stood, he didn’t need to. 

Eventually, the shields that had blocked them earlier started to break down, their hinges twisting in and out of themselves. The Sith then turned towards the now open walkway, and with a Force-push, quickly began to run away. 

Grinding his teeth, Obi-Wan got up to his knees and shouted. “Anakin!” 

_ I’m right here!  _

The Krayt leaped towards him, and with an assist with the Force, Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s smaller horns and heaved himself up. Together, they rode out of the rotunda and back to the Palace. 

The rays of sunlight were the first thing that greeted them when they reached the outside. 

Obi-Wan was faintly surprised that he couldn’t see any droids, but he didn’t have time to care. Instead, he immersed himself into the Force, trying to get a feel for his Master’s saber. If he had to fight again, he can’t hesitate, nor risk falling to the Dark Side. 

They reached the same spot where the Sith appeared, and surprisingly enough, he was no longer running. The Sith was standing on the open path leading outside, while he and Anakin were by the Complex’s entrance.

Anakin let out a deep growl, the entire Palace rumbling under his anger.  _ This creature… it killed the Tall One, didn’t it? _

Obi-Wan felt his heart twist at the blunt reminder, but nevertheless nodded. “The same one.” 

_ Well…  _ Anakin grunted, and suddenly an overwhelming concentration of Force energy swirled around them. Obi-Wan immediately felt dzed, but gripped on Anakin’s horns to steady himself. 

It was only when opening his eyes that he saw what the Krayt was doing.

The Darksider, who initially was standing on guard, is being pulled back. His shoes screeched against the ground, and the Dark Side which surrounded him, was now pulling away in desperation. Anakin instead prowled closer; his big, purposeful steps reminiscent of a predator stalking prey. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “Anakin?” 

But the Krayt remained silent. 

The distance between them and the Sith shortened, and slowly but surely, they were mere meters apart. He had stopped struggling by now, and instead had ignited his lightsaber in warning, swinging it back and forth in an attempt to keep Anakin away. 

The dragon chuckled at the resistance.  _ Only when they are about to die, do creatures show their true colors.  _ He didn’t turn his gaze away from the Sith, but Obi-Wan felt a prod in his mind.  _ This one is secretly rather weak. Isn’t that right, Little One? _

Obi-Wan was going to respond but stopped at Anakin’s tone. It was low, angry, and dangerous. The Force was coiling around him in warning, and he was too tense to speak aloud.  _ What do you mean?  _

Anakin gestured to the still-wild Sith, who’s poisonous yellow eyes were wide with desperation.  _ This creature is strong, but once beaten, it cowers. _ He then pushed the Force around them to hold the Sith still, forcing him to drop his lightsaber. 

_ This thing is no predator.  _

The Force strengthened. Obi-Wan gasped.  _ Anakin, wait— _

_ It’s simply prey! _

With the snap of his jaw, the Darksider’s bones crack. He screamed in pain as his bones were warped, hands and legs breaking and contorting into places barely possible. All Obi-Wan could do was stare in horror.

Anakin then, with a sharp pull, slammed the Sith down, forcing his already broken limbs to bend even more. His appendages looked like some kind of twisted pretzel, and in some places, Obi-Wan could see bone jutting out. But then as he was pushed to the ground, Anakin dragged his disfigured body closer. 

A growling sound appeared under him.

Anakin’s jaws were open.

It was then that he realized what he was going to do. “Anakin, stop!” 

The Krayt’s response was absolute.  _ No.  _

The Sith’s body was getting closer, and his screams spurred Obi-Wan on. “No, Anakin, please, listen to me!”

_ It killed the Tall Qui-Gon, and it threatened to kill you.  _ Anakin said in monotone.  _ It deserves to die.  _

“I—No, Qui-Gon wouldn’t want this! I don’t want this! Anakin, stop, please!” 

The Krayt began to snarl in anger. _ Where was that fire from earlier?  _ The Krayt thundered.  _ When you first fought this creature? You  _ wanted  _ it to die. Why stop now? _

“I…” No, he had to think this through. Anakin doesn’t know about the Dark Side, or that his actions would hold consequences far beyond the death of an individual.

_ It takes and it takes, until there is nothing left.  _

“… I did want him to die.” Obi-Wan finally said, his statement shocking Anakin enough to stop him from dragging the whimpering Darksider. “He— killed, my Master. Of  _ course  _ I wanted him dead.” 

Anakin was silent. 

“But then, I realized that… by doing so, I will be forsaking everything that Qui-Gon taught me.” He took a deep breath. “Every lesson, every mission, every piece of Jedi training that Qui-Gon has ever given to me, was to prepare me for when he would no longer be by my side. And if I chose to kill him, then… all those thirteen years would be for nothing. Qui-Gon’s legacy would’ve burned under my hate.”

He then looked down at Anakin and gave a gentle stroke on the tough brown skin. “And, while you both didn’t know each other for that long, he cared about you too. And I know that  _ this _ isn’t what he would’ve wanted you to do.”

“So please, Anakin. Stop.”

_ You’ve already won. _

The Krayt didn’t respond, his body stock-still under Obi-Wan’s fingers. The Force was still pressuring around the Darksider, but it was significantly less potent. Then, with a huff, Anakin let go.

The Sith’s destroyed body collapsed on the Naboo palace floor with a  _ splat,  _ blood trickling out of his ripped limbs. He took one final glance at his near-killer, before eventually slumping down, unconscious. 

Obi-Wan sighed in relief, turning around and jumping down from Anakin’s neck. While he wasn’t so sure if the Sith would live (or really, just be able to  _ move  _ in general) after this, but it’s the fact that Anakin put his blade down that counts. 

Still, just to make sure he wouldn’t die, Obi-Wan opened a pocket from his utility belt and pulled out a mini med-kit. All he really had was a bacta patch, some gauze, and stitching supplies, but they’d do the job for now. 

He stuck bacta on the worst of the wounds, particularly in where the bones were jutting out, and he tried to stitch up any part that wasn’t terribly mangled. There wasn’t much that he could do, so he simply tried to tie some of the clothes together to help clot the blood. Hopefully, when Padme returns, they’ll be able to rush him intensive care. 

Finally reassured that the Sith wouldn’t bleed out, he turned to face the Krayt, who was looking down in a mix of annoyance and begrudging acceptance. 

Anakin glanced back at him.  _ There, it’s alive, are you happy now?  _

Obi-Wan sent him a wry look. “Well, not really, but…” 

He really shouldn’t be encouraging Anakin’s possessiveness, especially after what had just happened, but… Anakin listened to him, didn’t he? Maybe, if he does it  _ just  _ this once… 

_ Always think on the present moment, my Padawan.  _

… Oh, kriff it. 

Reaching up to his tiptoes, Obi-Wan gently kissed the tip of Anakin’s snout. 

“Thank you. Really, I mean it.” 

…

“…Uh, Anakin?” 

_ Y-You… _

“Uh, yes, me?” Oh no, does he not like it? Obi-Wan’s never been all that good in dealing with emotions, but surely, he hasn’t read this wrong, right? Or maybe—

Any doubt was quickly extinguished when he suddenly felt a burst of  _ love-love-affection-mydearlittleone  _ coming from Anakin, and suddenly he got a faceful of Krayt Dragon. 

_ Oh, you’re far too good for me Little One.  _ He crooned, rubbing his nose on the underside of Obi-Wan’s chin.  _ The best Little One ever,  _ my  _ Little Obi-Wan~ _

His face flaming red, Obi-Wan stammered. “Oh-Okay Okay, I get it. Please get off— Uh, what are you doiNGGG—!”

Obi-Wan’s screech caused Anakin to laugh, his somber mood lifted as he licked all over Obi-Wan’s face.  _ Just doing what we Krayts do best,  _ he said, sending Obi-Wan a leering look.  _ Marking what’s ours.  _

The Padawan’s face was burning with embarrassment, even with all the dragon slobber. “Yours?”

_ Yes, mine. You’re my Little Obi-Wan, my strong and powerful Little Jedi, and the smart Padawan of the Tall Qui-Gon Jinn.  _ Anakin declared his last line with a flourish, staring with what Obi-Wan could only classify as complete and utter adoration. 

Obi-Wan groaned. They literally have a dying man behind them, and they’re busy snogging like fools. 

… But then again, being called as ‘Anakin’s’ now didn’t sound all that bad to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, get yourself someone who's willin' to kiss ya after you nearly murder someone. Fun times, with these two, fun times. 
> 
> Also F A K I'M LA T E E E AND THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA SHORT SO VERY SORRI ;w; It's like 3 AM here but I wanna keep being consistent, and since it's summer holiday for me I'll just sleep for longer ASLKJD 
> 
> Unless these two try something again, the next chapter is probably gonna be our last, gasp I know, it's almost over?? I'm kinda shook, but I'm thankful for all the support everyone has given to me from this fic! This also includes the nice comments everyone leaves in their tags (which I do read!!) on the Tumblr post for the art, I'm very honored that you enjoy this strange AU u///u Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gersh! Dis is it! We've reached the end!! I'm so shook!! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ
> 
> I wrote up this entire monster yesterday, (7.3K, officially the longest chapter in this thing XD) but by then I was so tired that I couldn't bother with editing it. So instead of rushing it, (since we are at the finale) I decided to just hold out a little longer so that it could be fixed up properly. 
> 
> Thank you for all your patience and support, and read onwards!!

Padme and her guards had arrived shortly after the skirmish between Anakin and the Sith. 

Upon seeing the Darksider’s twisted body, many had cried out in alarm, but Obi-Wan quickly reassured him that he was alive. “Please help him, Your Highness.” He said, gently lifting the Sith from the ground using the Force. “While this Zabrak is an assassin, we should ensure that he will live. If not for his own sake, but for us to learn of his intentions.” 

Padme nodded, gesturing for one of the guards to bring a stretcher while telling another to inform the now-freed Palace’s Medical Wing. She looked down at the Sith with a measure of pity. “To be honest, I wasn’t so sure if there was going to be a body at all.” She muttered. Her gaze flicked up briefly to glance at Anakin, who was sniffing the architecture, but Obi-Wan quickly understood the hidden words. 

“We were very close to that, Your Highness.” He admitted, keeping his voice low. “But thankfully, I managed to get through to him.” 

The Queen nodded, her mouth curling into a teasing smile. “I’m hardly surprised, Vader seems to have really taken to you. Obviously, you’d be the only one he’ll listen to.” 

Obi-Wan’s face grew flustered. “Please, Your Highness, at least spare me some dignity.” He responded, hopefully in placid Jedi fashion, but the sheepish tilt in his voice suggested otherwise. 

Padme’s smile widened, but thankfully she did stop. She then looked around for a bit before asking. “Oh, and where’s Master Jinn?” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened at the reminder, his breath hitching at the sound of his Master’s name. A prod in the Force via Anakin showed the Krayt looking at him with concern, and while she wasn’t Force Sensitive, Padme’s gaze turned from questioning to worried. 

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just,” He sighed, and quickly squared his posture to that of a serene Jedi. “Master Jinn was… killed, in our fight against the assassin. He, should still be in the Core Generator Room.” _Or what’s left of it._

The Padawan distantly heard Padme’s soft gasp, but his mind was already wandering off. Oh Stars, he didn’t bother to think, what if Qui-Gon’s body was crushed under the rubble? Anakin, while dominant within the Force, has yet to be able to fully control his abilities. The fact that the walls broke apart just by being _around_ him proves that. 

_What if there isn’t a body to find? What if it was flattened by all the debris? What if—_

_Little One, Little One, please calm down._

Obi-Wan opened his eyes (When did he close them?) to the sight of a distressed Krayt Dragon, gently nuzzling his face. 

“Ana—Vader?” He whispered, catching himself with the name slip. 

_Yes, Little One, it’s me._ Anakin rumbled. His presence in the Force wasn’t as intense, but no less powerful. It wrapped around his own Force signature like a fluffy blanket, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but be soothed when he snuggled into its embrace. Physically, he raised one hand to the side of Anakin’s snout, gently moving his hands across the tough skin.

 _Yes, that’s it, Little One._ Anakin whispered, his voice resonating in Obi-Wan’s mind. _It’s alright, you’re safe now._

 _But, what about Qui-Gon?_ He asked tentatively. 

_The Tall One’s body is safe._ Anakin responded. He continued nuzzling Obi-Wan’s face, a low rumble emitting from his throat. _I’ve made sure of it._

_R-Really?_

_The last thing I would want for anyone is for their remains to be desecrated._ Anakin said, his voice a solemn promise. _The Tall One deserved that much._

Obi-Wan… didn’t know what to say to that. 

His eyes burned, but nothing fell. 

Instead, he opened himself up to the Force, to Anakin, hoping that it would help him convey everything that he couldn’t put to words. 

The Krayt responded immediately, fully wrapping himself around the Padawan in a comforting embrace. All of Anakin’s emotions, happiness, sorrow, and warmth, melded into his consciousness, and Obi-Wan could only sigh softly as the worst of his heart slowly healed. 

The hole that appeared in his soul from his Master’s death will be apart of him for the rest of his days. The severity of their snapped connection reassured him of that. But if Anakin was still with him, then maybe, he’ll be alright. 

_I’ll do right by you, Master. This, I promise to you._

His poor Little One was so tired, but there was much to do.

First, they had to find and retrieve the Tall One’s body. Even though he was essentially rampaging at the time, Anakin had distantly felt the Qui-Gon’s disappearing Force signature when he first entered. As such, he tried to direct the debris away while he was prowling towards the black-clothed attacker. 

_May your soul be guided by the Stars, dear Tall One._

Honestly, Anakin still couldn’t wrap his head around it. Why would his Little One want to spare it? An enemy was an enemy, and to ensure that they wouldn’t be a problem later on, you instantly dealt with them. One could not afford to be forgiving in The Wastes, whether it may be those desert nomads or other Krayts. If you wanted something, you had to fight for it, and if you lost, you paid with your blood or with your life. 

And yet in this strange new world, these small creatures believe in the idea of _mercy._ Hells, even the Female-Queen gave aid to the Tall One’s killer, taking it to some area called the _Medical Wing_ to heal its wounds. He still believes it would be an absolute waste of resources, but Anakin had enough tact to know that these words wouldn’t be appreciated right now, so he kept his jaw shut. 

It took them a while to return to that Circle Place that he rammed himself into, but with the amount of destruction left behind, it was easy to find. Obi-Wan’s Force signature plummeted at the sight of his Master’s body, but he nevertheless walked up to him. He was hesitant, as if he was hoping the latter was simply sleeping and not dead, but once he turned the other’s head, Obi-Wan choked back a sob. 

Anakin hesitated too, but for entirely different reasons. Would the Little One even want his comfort? Sure, he was receptive earlier, but grief is a powerful thing. When his mother passed on to join the Stars, Anakin was nearly catatonic. He had (and still) loved her dearly to the point that life without her was like being in suspension. But then, when he was forced to hunt, Anakin realized that the only way he could honor his mother’s life was to continue living his own. To live out the rest of his life in the best way possible, so that when he finally joined her Up There, he would have no regrets.

It was then when he remembered The Message. 

**_“Vader … we, need… you.”_ **

Anakin quietly walked over, folding his legs and surrounding the Little and Tall Ones with his long body. _Obi-Wan?_ He murmured. 

**_“T-Tall One!? What’s going on—_ **

**_You… need… to get here… now.”_ **

His Little One looked up, eyes looking so incredibly lost.

**_“I— I know, Obi-Wan called for me. Are you both in danger?_ **

**_It’s too… late, for me. But… Obi-Wan… can still be… saved.”_ **

_When I first arrived, I had no idea where you both were. No matter where I looked, all of these structures looked the same. I was lost, and I knew you were both running out of time._

Obi-Wan sniffed. “Where are you going with this?” He asked.

**_“B-But I have no idea where you both are! I’m looking everywhere and—_ **

**_Vader, you’re… losing focus. Concentrate. Focus on… me, focus on… Obi-Wan.”_ **

_It was then that he called me._

“Who…?” 

_The Tall Qui-Gon, dear Obi-Wan. In his last moments, the Tall Qui-Gon called me._

**_A big tall place with imposing walls, the sounds of something clashing with one another, the feeling of anger and bitterness and fear swirling the Force—_ **

_He showed me where you were, in this vast cold place, and called for me to help you._

**_“Please, Vader… I have lost… one apprentice… I, cannot lose… another._ **

**_Don’t-Don’t worry Tall One, I’m almost there—! I know where you are now, just hold on for a minute longer…!”_ **

His Little One was silent, but his eyes were starting to water. 

**_“L-Like I said, Vader… It’s too… late… for me. I can no longer stand. The Force… is already calling to me._ **

**_No, no, don’t leave! Obi-Wan needs you! …_ I _need you!_ **

**_Hm hmm… I… truly… wonder… about that._ **

**_No, I mean it Tall One. Don’t you dare die on us!_ **

**_Vader… I’ve only known, you… for a few days… but, I trust you… with Obi-Wan’s life. Please… be there… for him… when I am gone.”_ **

_He had no more strength to move, no less call out to you. I kept telling him to wait, but his soul had made up its mind._ Anakin sighed. _The Force had made up its mind._

_But then, as he took his last breath… he whispered to me—_

**_“And tell… Obi-Wan… that I’m sorry… for not… being able… to see his Padawan journey… through.”_ **

Obi-Wan stared at him. Anakin stared back. 

Then, with an involuntary lurch, the Padawan hurled himself towards him, reaching his face with both arms and sobbing aloud. 

Raising his talon as much as he was able, Anakin gently rubbed his Little One’s back, sending soothing croons both through the Force and in physical form. He hoped that it would help him calm down, but instead, Obi-Wan cried even more, burying his face right under his eye. “I’m sorry, Master, I’m so sorry…” He kept muttering, despite there being nothing to apologize for. 

Still, Anakin tried his best, both for the Tall One, and the Little One he had to leave behind. 

Everything moved like a blur, like when you watch a holofilm but not pay attention to it. Obi-Wan knew what was going on, yet at the same time _didn’t._

Anakin was kind enough to help carry Qui-Gon’s body (His _body_ , Stars, his Master was truly gone, wasn’t he?) out from the Core Generator Room and back to the Palace. Padme had been waiting for them with another stretcher, though this one had a white sheet next to it. 

“We have a room where Master Jinn can be placed until you can return to Coruscant.” She said gently. 

Obi-Wan nodded, thankful that she didn’t comment on his reddened nose or the wet patch on his sleeve. 

He then gave his report to the Council, trying to keep it as short and detailed as possible. (His first report alone, truly alone. Usually, Qui-Gon would be standing on the side, far enough for independence yet close enough for reassurance—) It was then settled that Qui-Gon’s funeral would take place on Naboo, with the rest of the Council arriving on the planet by noon. 

“Grieve, you can, Obi-Wan, but remember of the Force, you must,” Yoda said. “fully gone, Master Qui-Gon is not. But one with the Force, he has become.” 

Obi-Wan nodded at the Jedi platitude. “I understand, Master.” 

“Go rest, Padawan.” Master Windu replied, his voice sounding less severe than it usually did. “The Council will contact Queen Amidala directly to prepare for the funeral.” 

“Understood Master.” 

“May the Force be with you.” And the transmission ended. 

Until then, Obi-Wan spends the rest of his time in a lull. He went to the room that Padme assigned him to, which was connected to another room big enough for Anakin to move in. He would either sit around, stare at the room’s vibrant architecture, or read any holopads he found interesting from the room’s bookshelf. 

Right now, he has a respite from the cloud of grief that overtakes him when he sees Qui-Gon. He’ll use it the best he can. 

Anakin himself was probably happy with the extended space. Obi-Wan decided to go check on him, but the Krayt was busy licking his side. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

Anakin looked up, tongue still sticking out as he responded. _Oh, just fixing a burn or two. But no fear! They are an easy fix._

A burn? Obi-Wan didn’t know exactly what happened on the marsh where the Gungans and Anakin fought, but he guessed that it was probably from the droid invasion army they saw in the Trade Federation ship. 

As the dragon went back to healing his wounds, Obi-Wan took a glance at Anakin’s room. Just like his own, it was beige in color, yet was carved with various intricate patterns. The floor was a mix of blue and white marble, golden flakes appearing in reminiscence of stars in the night sky. On the side were pillows of all shapes and sizes, each looking particularly expensive, but it’s not as if Anakin knew nor understood currency. In fact, it looked like he had already pilled them up in usual haphazard fashion, just like in the training room back at the Jedi Temple. 

Obi-Wan smiled at the memory and walked up to the pillow pile. Taking one, he fluffed it up before slowly lying down, allowing himself to sink into the Nabooian silk. It felt terribly cozy, even compared to the pillows in the Temple, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel just a bit drowsy. Maybe he’ll just close his eyes for a while… 

_Mmm, Little One?_

“Yes?” He responded, voice half-muffled from the pillow. 

In the corner of his eye, Anakin fidgeted a bit before continuing. _I’ve meant to ask you something for a little while now, and I was wondering if you’re…?_

Obi-Wan pushed himself upwards, brow raised. “Go on.” 

_Ah, well, I was wondering… why do you call me ‘Vader’?_ Anakin said. _Now, before you say anything, yes, it was because of my own preference, but you were the one who chose ‘Vader’._

Oh, he was going to ask about _that?_ Obi-Wan shifted so that he was sitting, the pillow still under him. “I mean, it’s not much really,” He admits. “‘Vader’ is just a word from my home planet is all. And I thought it suited you.” 

_Oh?_ Anakin moved closer, his eyes brightening in interest. _And what does it mean?_

Ah, so much for deflecting. Though to be honest, that was kind of impossible anyway, considering who he was talking to. Obi-Wan willed for the blush to not appear on his cheeks when he said. “… ‘Vader’ means Strong Spirit. Your… openness reminded me of that, so I thought the name would work.” 

And just as he expected, Anakin’s face immediately went from curious to smug. _Ohoho, my Little One thought I was_ strong? _And only after our first meeting?_ His shrill chortling reminded him of Quinlan’s giggly laughter when he managed to corral Obi-Wan to one of his schemes, so the Padawan responded by throwing his pillow at Anakin’s face.

The Krayt screeched when the fluffy missile struck, falling back with the grace of a Bantha. Obi-Wan initially chuckled at the sight, but he quickly rolled away when he felt the entire pillow pile collapse behind him. He sent a mock-betrayed look to Anakin, who was too busy laughing to notice Obi-Wan hurl another set his way.

Their time in the afternoon was spent doing the entire pillow fight, spills of laughter and terror coming out from both sides as they tried to snuff the other out with their pillows. Eventually, Anakin stopped using the Force and started swatting with his tail and claws, which resulted in more than just a few rips in the fancy cushions, but Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to admonish him. He was too busy cackling to do so anyway. 

Eventually, when the feathers settled and they were too worn down to even bother standing, Obi-Wan would reflect on how ‘Vader’ meant more than just Strong Spirit. Sure, that was the typical definition, but Stewjoni dialects tend to use it interchangeably.

‘Vader’ was actually the name of a trickster that used to plague the planet’s people. While most tricksters tend to either bring happiness or evil to those they torment, Vader didn’t do any of that. Vader was, in reality, rather benevolent, only that his actions caused him to be viewed as more of a bane than a saint. 

One particular tale stood out to him when he found that holopad for the first time. It spoke about how the entire planet was suffering from a famine, with rivers drying up and soils being too hard to till. They begged to the Gods for help, and Vader heeded to their call. He told them to take out all their remaining provisions and leave them on the ground. 

Despite being hesitant, they followed his instructions, only to watch in horror as Vader smashed and destroyed the entire land, including all the leftover food. 

The people were obviously not too happy about it. They spat out curses and vile to the trickster, but Vader quickly pointed back. “But look! Your crops have been tilled, and your soils have been restored!” And to their surprise, it was true. Apparently, Vader destroyed the land to turn it over, where better, more fertile soil was available for the people to till. He had also replanted their crops as a result, allowing for the plants to regrow in plentiful amounts. There was enough for the Stewjonians to survive long enough until the famine ended, which caused them to apologize to Vader for their hastiness in making assumptions. 

Here, Strong Spirit meant less about Vader’s physical strength, but rather his ability to hold out from others’ judgment. Despite the people’s less-than-pleasing view on his actions, Vader was always the first to listen should they require any aid. If he were not such a brute, perhaps the people of Stewjon would’ve had his mask-like face as their emblem instead of that scaled horse creature. 

Sighing, Obi-Wan looked up to Anakin, who was already dozing off from their pillow fight. In a lot of ways, the Krayt reminded him of Vader. His words and actions were all so incredibly rough, yet when it came down to it, he was a kind-hearted soul. His scarred and fearsome appearance undermined his thoughtful heart, and that despite his rough beginnings with Obi-Wan, his willingness to learn and adapt warmed him to his very core. 

_I don’t deserve him,_ Obi-Wan thought. 

And it was the last thing he remembered thinking before he fell asleep. 

Anakin had never been to a _Funeral_ before. 

He remembered leaving his mother’s body atop a jutted rock within their underground cove when she passed away. It was ideal because the holes on the walls cast a bright light, and it made his mother look like an Angel from ‘the moons of Iego.’ Anakin had hoped that by doing so, his mother’s spirit would be able to follow the Two Suns’ rays and join the Stars, where she would be free from the desert world they called home. 

Plus, no one else would be able to reach her resting place other than him. Those desert nomads or even the sandstorms can come in. It was the perfect spot. 

This… was not what he expected.

In some way, it made sense. By burning the physical body, the spirit would technically be free, right? And the Small Yoda had spoken about Qui-Gon becoming ‘one with the Force’, which is kind of like that. But if he was within the Force, why couldn’t Anakin feel him? Clearly, this was another part that he has yet to understand, but he wasn’t too worried. His Little Obi-Wan will teach him in time. 

When the ceremony was over, and the Tall Qui-Gon’s ashen remains flew with the wind, Anakin followed Obi-Wan to go back to their temporary Cave-Home. But just before they could, the Krayt felt a tap on his arm.

“Hello there,” said the elderly voice. “Vader, was it? Is it alright if I were to speak with you briefly?” 

Anakin looked down and saw another wrinkly two-legger, looking similar to the Small Yoda if he were not… well, small. Or green. Anakin didn’t recognize him, so he looked towards Obi-Wan for help. 

His Little One looked a little miffed that someone was trying to talk to him, but overall, he seemed too tired to really care. _Poor Little Obi, don’t worry, Ani will join you soon!_

But instead, Obi-Wan nodded. “Of course, Senator Palpatine. But I’m afraid to tell you that Vader cannot speak.” His reply was surprisingly short and a little curt, but before Anakin could prod him, the Senator Palpatine replied. 

“Of course, Master Kenobi. It’s not much, I simply wish to give him my regards, is all.”

Obi-Wan still didn’t seem entirely convinced though he eventually acquiesced. After making sure that Anakin knew how to go back, his Little One went ahead. Anakin had to stop a smile from forming when he noticed Obi-Wan hiding a yawn with his sleeve. Absolutely adorable. 

Shifting his attention to the newcomer, Anakin took a moment to look at the strange Senator Palpatine. He isn’t so sure if his name was ‘Senator’ or ‘Palpatine’, but either doesn’t sound very good. His face also looked a little too stretched, especially in such a small form, but alas, he had no reason to be (terribly) rude, so Anakin settled for a questioning chirp. 

“I believe we have never formally met. I am Sheev Palpatine, Senator for Naboo and later, Chancellor for the Republic.” The man said, sweeping his hands in a mini-flourish. “I simply wanted to congratulate you on your success in saving Naboo. We of the political field are unable to do much against such physical threats, so I am glad to see capable souls like yourself helping to free our planet.” 

Anakin’s face perked up at the kind words, despite not understanding what _chancellor_ or _political arena_ meant. However, he couldn’t take all the credit: the Female-Queen Padme, the Tall Qui-Gon, and his Little Obi had done so much as well. Even when he stepped in to help, the two Jedi had already done most of the work. He said that by gesturing at some of the lingering two-leggers who were wearing those red clothes, making little cheering sounds for them.

Senator Palpatine nodded, but the gesture felt… oddly dismissive. “Yes, of course. Our people are brave in that way. Of course, we would be ready to defend our home should we must.” He then looked back at Anakin, and oh, what a sharp smile you have! “But you, Vader, have really taken the show. Should you have not have come down and saved Master Kenobi, I would imagine that he would not be here, standing with us today. So truly, on behalf of Naboo, we thank you.” 

Anakin nodded again, this time to appraise. This Sheev Palpatine was a bizarre character, and Anakin wanted to go re-snuggle with his Little One. Sending out a goodbye chirp, Anakin gestured back to the Palace, where his Obi-Wan was waiting for him.

Thankfully the two-legger understood perfectly. “Of course, I don’t want to keep you waiting. Rest easy now, and may I see you tomorrow for the ceremony.” And with another very wide smile, the Senator Palpatine walked away. 

Anakin would eventually shrug off the weird feeling he got from him when he arrives back in his Cave-Home, and instead would be too focused on cooing at his dozing Little One to bother. He knew that his Little One was smart, but today, he was very _very_ smart, for he made the excellent choice to sleep on _Anakin’s_ nest instead of the tinier (and _not_ comfortable, because Anakin wasn’t sleeping on it!) one on the other side. Oh, his sleepy face was no good for this Krayt heart. 

Anakin would also ignore the tingling on his back when he moved his Little One to a more comfortable position, allowing them to properly curl around one another. Obi-Wan had even shifted in his sleep, choosing to bury himself in the hollows under Anakin’s throat. His soft skin was quite cooler than what he was used to, but it helped balance out his natural warmth, so that was a bonus. 

In fact, Anakin wouldn’t rethink about the Strange Sheev Palpatine until the deep within the night, when he came to a startling realization. 

The only people that Obi-Wan talked to about Anakin’s actions were to the Jedi Council. 

They never talked about it during the Funeral.

And Anakin sure as Hells didn’t say anything. 

_How did Senator Palpatine know that I stepped in to help Obi-Wan?_

* * *

They spent most of the first half of the day participating in the festival that would unite the Naboo with the Gungans. Obi-Wan was impressed at its scale, especially considering that their union was very recent, but Padme’s mysterious smile told him that such grand-scale events are pretty standard.

Understandable. After all, the Naboo were a race that focused heavily on their arts and culture. Why else would Padme have a different outfit for each time of day? 

_Teehee, aren’t you glad that the Padme isn’t Force-sensitive?_

Obi-Wan sent a flick to Anakin’s way, hiding his smirk behind a cough when Anakin yelped. Padme looked at them with her usual Queen-like grace, but he could tell she was raising a brow. Obi-Wan shook his head and looked on. 

They watched the festivities and enjoyed a few of the meals, and to his shock, the Gungans had prepared an _enormous_ one for Anakin himself. “Isa for yousa helpen us! Wesa owe all’em to yousen!” Jar Jar said happily as he gestured to the giant— creature, thing, Obi-Wan couldn’t hope to tell— behind him. It was covered in all kinds of spices, its skin cooked to a wonderful golden-brown. Even without looking back, Obi-Wan could sense that Anakin was salivating. 

He turned around and gave the Krayt a smirk, gesturing to his banquet. “Go on, what are you waiting for?” He asked, grinning when Anakin lets out a giant wallop of joy. The dragon practically rushes to the feast, using his powerful legs to jump right on top of it. The Naboo and some of the Gungans cried out loud when he landed right on its peak and laughed when Anakin dug in. 

_Come on, Little One!_ Anakin exclaimed. _There’s enough for you too!_

 _Ah, no thanks. I’ll like to keep my robes clean, thank you._ Obi-Wan responded. Better to use the Force, since he highly doubts Anakin would’ve heard him from his now high vantage point.

Anakin though doesn’t look like he’s having it. After licking his teeth and gums, Anakin, in a surprisingly quick maneuver, managed to grab Obi-Wan by his robes and drag him up. As the crowd around them cried out again, the Padawan let out a very non-Jedi-like squawk of surprise before falling into a hole of meat, courtesy of Anakin’s maw. Eugh, disgusting…

“Anakin! What was that for?!” 

The Krayt howls brazenly. _For food!_ He shouted, then gripping a piece of (thankfully unchewed) meat and ripping it out, presenting it as an offering to Obi-Wan. _Come on, try it! It tastes amazing!_

Obi-Wan gave Anakin an unamused stare (there were far more _civilized_ ways to do this) but nevertheless took the piece. Biting into it, he first tasted salt, before his woefully underprepared mouth was struck with a burst of flavor. Spices and herbs made the meat taste sweet, but ultimately savory. Obi-Wan had to stop himself from sucking it dry, because it tasted _really good._

Anakin giggled at his awed expression and continued scarfing on the food. Beside him, Obi-Wan tried to ignore that everyone (the Jedi Council especially) had a clear view of them eating together. Though a quick flash to Master Yoda showed that he seemed more... amused? Maybe? Obi-Wan was never much of an optimist, but it never hurt to think at least a little positively. 

Banishing the thought from his mind, Obi-Wan instead focused on the food, Anakin, and the festival.

_Remember, Obi-Wan. Be mindful of the future, but focus on the present._

The ship that they were going to use to get back to Coruscant was big. Big, and most of all, private for the Jedi Order. 

Even after everything, Anakin was still technically a secret within the Order. However, most of the Council had agreed that Anakin would probably need to stay longer if he were to properly understand his abilities in the Force. And that by doing so, they’ll have to announce his presence to the rest of the Jedi. 

When they said their goodbyes to the Naboo and boarded for Coruscant, Obi-Wan made it his job to properly introduce him to everyone. Even though the Krayt looked very confused (Obi-Wan bets 500 credits that he only remembered two or three names), what mattered most were the Council’s opinion. After all, they’re the ones who get to dictate how long Anakin was under their custody. 

Some Jedi, namely the more conservative ones, were still somewhat wary. But most were surprisingly curious. They asked him various questions, to which Anakin responded as best as he could. However, his lack of knowing most common terms left much to be desired, ( _Actually, Masters, may I ask, what are you sitting on? Oh, a_ Chair? _It’s called a Chair? Ah, alright, I’ll remember that!_ ) Obi-Wan thought that all things considered, it went pretty well. 

“Vader is an interesting fellow, isn’t he?” Master Plo Koon says, when they had excused Anakin to talk to Obi-Wan. 

“Indeed, Masters.” He responded, allowing for a small smile to show through his features. “He’s a little rough around the edges, but I’m sure that Vader will grasp training with the Force rather easily. He’s already quite good at doing it himself.” 

Master Shaak Ti placed her hand on her chin, her lekku twitching in thought. “Yes, Vader is incredibly strong, if his actions within the Generator Complex have shown as much.” 

Hmm, that’s another thing that they had to consider. Obi-Wan didn’t spare too much thought on it at first, but once the Council brought it up, he had to agree with their concerns. Someone as powerful yet uncontrolled as Anakin could quickly delve into the Dark Side of the Force. Of course, it could be accidental, but when Obi-Wan recalled his actions towards the Sith (who was now placed under a Force Trance and is being brought back to Coruscant with them), he had to think otherwise. 

Keeping Anakin under Jedi custody would ensure that he learned how to control himself, while also allowing the Jedi to keep track of his abilities. It almost feels wrong to do so, confiding him like this, but with the potential of the Sith returning, they couldn’t risk any chances. 

… And maybe Obi-Wan doesn’t want him to leave. But it’s not as if one would ever catch him saying that. 

They finally settled on allowing for Anakin to have an extended stay, both in terms of his safety and that he did, after all, help the Jedi capture the Darksider. While none really agreed to his methods, they had to admit it was effective. Obi-Wan nearly let out a sigh of relief when he was finally dismissed, bowing to the Council and walking out.

Now all that’s left to do it wait until they head back. That’s alright, he can do that. Maybe he can meditate while Anakin prowls around? Though who knows how long the Krayt could go without him ‘entertaining him’, so to speak. 

Rolling his eyes at his antics, Obi-Wan opened the doors to the hangar bay. 

Arriving in their Master-Padawan room brought a fresh wave of nostalgia. 

Qui-Gon’s plants have overgrown somewhat, especially since they’ve been gone for so long, even before the entire Trade Federation fiasco. Qui-Gon must’ve not spent that much time here either, even during their short break, since the leaves were uncut. But that wasn’t what Obi-Wan was focused on.

The entire suite practically had his Master’s Force signature slapped onto it, the familiar presence folding on Obi-Wan’s soul. He tried his best to hold, but couldn’t stop the stutter in his breath when he finally walked in. 

There was a lot that he had to clear out, despite the Jedi’s avoidance of material possession. Most of it was Qui-Gon’s plants and other small trinkets from their travels, either from Qui-Gon’s own interest or from Obi-Wan when he was younger. He also had to clear out his own room and move into the Knights’ suites since he was getting Knighted—

_And Qui-Gon wouldn’t be there to see it._

Obi-Wan bit his lip and tried to move on. 

He’ll start simple. His Master likes to leave things in the living space, so his bedroom should hopefully be clear. Then he’ll be able to do it faster and—

Obi-Wan sucked in air when he opened the door. 

Qui-Gon’s room was messy, the sheets strewn about from when he had woken up the day before. 

_I wasn’t there to remind him, huh?_

It’s fine, he can do it. He’ll just… do that first. 

Ignoring the sting in his eyes, Obi-Wan set to work. He folded the sheets so that they were once again neat and pristine, tidied up the wardrobe (they all smelled like him, grass and dirt and safety—) and went to clear out his desk. He took the single potted plant and placed it outside, while the holopads were placed in a box. One particular pad however, caught his eye.

It was an older but well-used model. Obi-Wan recognized it as Qui-Gon’s journal, typically used whenever he wanted to research on anything interesting. 

He felt a nudge from the Force. _Open it,_ it seemed to say. _Learn of its contents._

 _No, I can’t._ Obi-Wan shook his head. _It’s a breach of privacy, especially to a dead man._

But the Force was insistent, and soon it grew too large to ignore. Sighing, Obi-Wan signed into the datapad and was greeted with… what looks to be a recent entry. Was this what the Force wanted him to see? Confused, Obi-Wan scrolled further. 

There were drawings here, sketches made by Qui-Gon about something. It was long and reptile-like, with a spiked back and a long maw—

 _Anakin._ It was a drawing of Anakin.

In fact, the entire entry looks like it was written about him. It had all the basics written down, such as his species, coloring, diet, etc. But then in the lower section, Qui-Gon’s notes grew… philosophical.

As someone entuned to the Living Force, he often left his judgment in favor of following the Force, while Obi-Wan was far more pragmatic. They clashed heavily in their first years because of that, but Obi-Wan came to realize that while far-sighted, Qui-Gon was never really _wrong._ All his words held some truth, of things that may or may not happen. Maybe that’s why he always insisted on Obi-Wan to think of the present. 

Scrolling down, Obi-Wan skimmed some of the notes regarding Anakin’s potential in the Force. Some were long and winding, talking about some ancient text that he had yet to read, while others were short, with much simpler but vague conceptions of how Anakin’s abilities may have come to be. 

Finally, he reached the end. It had a summary of all the long writings that Qui-Gon had taken along a drawing of Anakin. It then posed a final question.

_“Is Vader the Chosen One?”_

The… Chosen One? The one that was told to bring balance to the Force? It was an old Jedi legend, perhaps the oldest of them all, so much so that Obi-Wan couldn’t really believe it. Did Qui-Gon honestly think that Anakin was ‘The Chosen One’? It could explain his connection to the Force, and the fact the Krayt had no father, but still, such a concept seemed impossible—

“Hmm, have his holopad, you do, Obi-Wan. Told you of his findings, Master Qui-Gon did?” 

Barely suppressing his squeak, Obi-Wan whirled back to the sight of Master Yoda, hobbling towards him with his walking stick. Hastily bowing, Obi-Wan hurriedly tried to explain himself. “M-Master Yoda. And, no, he didn’t tell me anything. I just received an inkling from the Force, and it told me to look through the holopad and read its contents.” 

The troll Master hummed, and for a moment, Obi-Wan thought that he was going to get his shins whacked, but thankfully the Grandmaster seemed to be feeling lenient today. Instead, he peered over the holopad, and with a gesture, Obi-Wan handed it over.

Master Yoda scrolled through the entry, making various noises here and there when looking at specific words. He also chuckled at the Anakin sketches, but grew severe once he too saw the final question. 

“Spoken of this, Qui-Gon has, when he convened with me.” He said, handing the holopad back to Obi-Wan. “Believed this to be true, he did, but remained unsure, he also was. When asked for guidance, provide it, I could not. The Force surrounding young Vader, clouded, it is. His future, worry for it, I do. For Vader and the Jedi.” 

Obi-Wan looked down in thought. “I mean… there isn’t anything about Vader that’s saying otherwise.” He commented, though he kept his tone cautious. Obi-Wan once again went back to his initial beliefs on Qui-Gon: While the man was a maverick, he was a _smart_ maverick.

Yoda hummed in agreement. “Proceed with caution, we must. To put this destiny onto Vader, a heavy burden, it will be. Validate Master Qui-Gon’s research, we shall, then make a decision, we will.” 

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. “Yes, I think that would be the best idea, Master.” 

They stood in silence for a moment, each contemplating what was going to happen. But then Obi-Wan hissed when he felt something hard slam his shins. 

“Hmm, think of this, you can, but let your mind wander, you should not!” Yoda chided, his voice turning playful. “Finish cleaning this room today, you should, then return tomorrow, until sorted, everything has been!” He then hobbled away, chuckling to himself until he left the room and, eventually, the entire quarters. 

The Padawan ground his teeth. “Yes, Master Yoda.” He responds, voice exasperated. 

Master Yoda was apart of their lineage for a reason: after all, the maverick had to come from _somewhere._

* * *

By the time he was finished, it was nightfall.

Obi-Wan wasn’t too surprised, since he, unlike what Master Yoda suggested, decided to try and clear out their quarters in one go. He’s finished clearing out both of their rooms and their fresher, but he’ll have to come back tomorrow to finish up.

A large part of Obi-Wan was still very much mourning his Master, but seeing everything as he packed them up helped lift Obi-Wan’s spirits somewhat. These items had some sentimental value, despite their Jedi-lifestyle, and it made Obi-Wan all the more appreciative of the time he had with his Master. Qui-Gon was very much an unorthodox Jedi, and Obi-Wan was glad to have been under his tutelage.

Hopefully, when he becomes an official Jedi Knight, he’ll be able to honor his Master’s teachings. 

_Do or do not, there is no try._

When he was finished, Obi-Wan made his way back to the Training Salles, all the way to the far-side corner where Anakin’s room was. 

The Krayt was still awake, his head perking up at the sight of Obi-Wan opening the door. _Little One! There you are, I’ve been waiting forever!_

“Ah, sorry for that.” Obi-Wan apologized. Taking off his outerwear, Obi-Wan inched to the side of the pillow pile and went to lie down. “You didn’t have to wait for me, you know.” 

Anakin huffed and patted the pillows next to him. _Of_ course _I would, what kind of dragon would I be if I didn’t wait for my Little One?_ He finished off his sentence with a toothy smile, and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in mock-annoyance. He climbed up and went to where Anakin had patted his talons on, trying his best to get comfortable. 

“Just know that we’re going to have a big day tomorrow Anakin. We’ll have to get you suited for Jedi training, get you to meet everyone—”

 _Oh,_ please _don’t tell me I need to memorize all their names? I’ve forgotten everyone from that Council group except for the Angry Windu and the Tiny Yoda, and that’s only because he looks like a wrinkly fruit._

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the snort that came out, Anakin grinning at breaking his seriousness. Stars End, he could just imagine Anakin being a human Padawan, causing trouble for everyone in the Jedi Temple. Whoever his Master would’ve been would probably have grey hairs before they reached forty, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel bad for them. 

“No, no need to memorize names. You just need to know which Jedi to look for and talk to when you need something, among other things.”

Anakin nodded, his head going down to lie near Obi-Wan’s. _Well, I suppose we better sleep then, if we have such a ‘big day’ ahead of us._

Obi-Wan sighed and snuggled in deeper into the pillows. He was already getting drowsy again, Anakin’s presence soothing him like salve to a wound. “Yes, that would probably be wise.” He murmured. “Goodnight Anakin.”

Anakin sent out a final croon before nuzzling his head, muttering an affectionate _goodnight Little Obi-Wan_ before he lied down. Slowly, his breathing smoothed out, and Anakin fell asleep.

Obi-Wan however, couldn’t. He was tired, but his mind continued to buzz with everything that has happened in the last few days. It was almost as if they were reaching a breaking point: Not just them, but the entire galaxy. First there was the Trade Federation, then the Sith, meeting Anakin, retaking Naboo, his own Master’s passing, and now, the possibility that this Krayt Dragon next to him was the Chosen One. Tensions were rising, and Obi-Wan didn’t know what to think of it: the entire situation could make his head spin. 

Anakin curled up around him more tightly, his arms going over Obi-Wan’s small body in a possessive embrace. 

Right, and there was all of… this. 

He had no idea what they were. What _were_ they? A human and a dragon? Two entirely different species? Obi-Wan was no fool, he _knew_ that what they were doing wasn’t entirely platonic, but… could he really say that they had crossed that line? Have they really reached that point in their relationship, despite only knowing each other for less than a week? 

Suddenly Anakin let out a sleepy growl, and for a moment Obi-Wan willed himself to stop thinking. The growling then tapered out, leaving a soothing rumble that made his tense muscles relax. 

Obi-Wan sighed. So much to think off, yet so little time. 

_Keep your mind at the present, Obi-Wan._

And right now, the present demands that he would just _sleep_ already. 

Curling up into his favorite ball-like position, Obi-Wan allowed his eyes to close and his breathing to even out.

They’ll have time to think about it later. With Anakin starting out in the Temple and Obi-Wan himself being Knighted soon, everything was bound to change. And in spite of his doubts and fears, he willed himself to relax and let the Force wash over him. 

His Master might not be with them physically, but this time Obi-Wan was sure that Qui-Gon was watching over them. And no matter where he and Anakin’s new lives would take them, he knew that if they braved the storm together, everything would work itself out. 

Letting out a final puff of breath, Obi-Wan allowed for sleep to seduce him in its calming embrace, his dragon and the Coruscant lights casting over him. 

They’ll be alright, it’s just like what Anakin said: he’ll have the time of the world to understand it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Claps that movie thingy) and end scene...!
> 
> If you've read this far in the fic, let me first thank you. Thank you to everyone who has given such kind comments, left kudos, or even read this thing in general, your support means everything to me, especially with my own standing as an overall private person (*ﾉωﾉ) I was so worried that this wouldn't be received well, especially since I'm so rusty in my writing skills (This is actually my second fanfic in like 6 years HAHAHAHA) but I just said TO HELL WITH IT and just posted XD Now I'm very glad I did!! So thank you for reading and enjoying this journey with me, I hope to see you all again soon!!
> 
> Also, some lil' stuff about Palpatine and Anakin in this AU here:
> 
> \- The 'how did Palps know???' scene came from the fact that Anakin was accidentally projecting his thoughts through the Force. 
> 
> \- Yes, ol' Palps is still gonna try and manipulate Anakin, but obviously it's going to work differently. First of all, Palpatine sees Anakin as a smart beast: He's strong, but ultimately was still a lesser being to a 'sentient'. That's why he did that slip-up, because he honestly didn't think that Anakin would catch on. To him, Anakin was just this really powerful Force user who also happens to be an apex predator, the perfect kind of pawn to use for the his plans and the Dark Side.
> 
> \- Honestly it's already implied here, but Anakin being suspicious of Palpatine would definitely be A Thing lmao. While he wouldn't outwardly avoid him, he does try to stick closer to Obi whenever Palpatine comes to visit, since he noticed that the senator couldn't ever get that close whenever his Little One's around XD Overtime Ani would get pretty aggressive tho, especially when he hears Palpatine shttalk Obi-Wan XD 
> 
> Apologies yet again for this super long end note lol, but I just wanna make things clear and whatnot. If you're interested in reading my other stuff, know that I have to return to an Obi + Ani fic (platonic lol, for reasons you'll see later) that I started like two months ago but had to push aside for this HAHAHAHA. Its on ff.net if you wanna read it, but I'm eventually gonna edit and move it here too, since I kinda wrote myself into a corner :P. For now tho I'm taking a break before going back to another multichapter ><'' 
> 
> Thank you for reading this far, and hope you have a good day!!

**Author's Note:**

> You-You were supposed to be a one-shot why are you like this- 
> 
> I don't plan to make this fic too long since it's my first one here, and that it's not supposed to be all that serious anyway lol. Maybe about 2-3 chapters, since I'm only going as far as the end of TPM. Apologies for any mistakes or inconsistencies, both in terms of the fic itself and canon (again, playin' real fast and loose here :P), but I hope that it's ok, considering that I used my School-Funded Grammarly Premium Account™ for this :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> EDIT: So that 2-3 chapter thing was A Lie. 
> 
> aslkj regardless, I do hope that this fic remains enjoyable to you. Thank you again, for reading!!


End file.
